Lost Cause
by dntlosemeplz
Summary: Takes place right after Eclipse. Bella and Edward get married, treaty is lifted, they find Jake, Bella is changed.R&R please! This story is rated M for a reason. Chapter 22 up.
1. Welcome

**Welcome**

Hello and welcome to my story.

Please, R&R of course!

I will post each chapter after I have received 10 posts on the previous chapter so be sure to review. J

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, or any characters. I do not claim any affiliation with Stephenie Meyer either. I am only an obsessed fan of the books and can not wait for Breaking Dawn.**

So, like I said, read, enjoy, and review. J

-Melissa


	2. Preface

-1**Preface**

I was running through the forest at an inhumanly pace. I knew he was out here, he had to be.

Jacob would not have left me like that, without even giving me a chance to talk. I paused for a second, trying to figure out where I was when something sparkled on my left hand.

The reason he left. The reason Jake had felt the need to run off and push everyone out of his life.

Elizabeth Masen's wedding ring glittered on my finger, outlined with the gold wedding band.

I had to find him. I couldn't let Jacob Black leave me again.


	3. Lost

**Chapter 1: Lost**

"Bella, he's only been gone five days." Charlie's voice rang through the silence. "He'll be home by the end of the week."

I knew he was only concerned. The zombie from last fall was already returning. Unconsciously, I would wrap my arms around my torso in attempt to hold myself together, though there was nothing to fall apart. Unlike last fall, Edward called me everyday, and also, unlike last year, I knew he was coming back. All the Cullen's would be back by Friday night, but it was only Wednesday and I had the rest of the week ahead of me.

I no longer worked for Newton's, the camping and outdoor equipment store in town, and I had graduated school, so there really was nothing for me to do.

I thought about calling Angela, but I knew she had already left for college.

Edward, Alice, and I were leaving in a few weeks. Charlie assumed we were going to the University of Alaska, in Juneau, but the reality was that we would be staying in the northern most part of Alaska.

It was also assumed that Carlisle and Esme were moving to France now that all their "children" were off to college. Just another lie for the unsuspecting people of Forks.

"I have an idea," Charlie broke my thoughts. "Since I have to work today and clearly you have nothing planned, why don't you take a trip to La Push to see Jake." He looked upset. "Billy hasn't answered my calls in a few weeks, see what's up with him for me, Bells, won't you?"

La Push, home to my personal sun last year. Billy wasn't talking to Charlie? I wondered why. As far as I knew, Jake had healed well and was fine.

"Yeah, sure dad. I'll go see Billy and Jake." He smiled and left for work.

After I heard his car pull out of the driveway, I cleaned my cereal bowl and put it away. I took the stairs two at a time, avoiding the noisy step and went into the bathroom for a shower.

Taking more time than necessary to wash my hair, I finally turned off the water. Stepping out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel. I wiped the fog off the mirror with an extra towel and examined my complection. My skin seemed to have more color since Edward's return to Forks, and now that Victoria was gone, it seemed even better. My face was still pale, as always, but never as pale as Edwards.

_Someday_. I thought briefly.

Quickly I got dressed in jeans and I thin long sleeve tee shirt. I brushed my hair back into a low ponytail and skipped down the stairs. My day seemed to have a brighter outlook now that I had an agenda.

I stopped in the kitchen, it was early still, so maybe I should call first to see if they were awake.

Dialing the number, I had no hope that someone would pick up, but to my surprise, Billy picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" He mumbled, sleepily.

"Oh, hi Billy, it's Bella." I was enthusiastic. "Sorry if I woke you. Is Jake around?" I thought I would stop by and see him. It's been so long…" I cut off, realizing I was rambling.

Billy chuckled a deep, throaty laugh, but his voice was very serious when he spoke again. "Yes, Bella, I think it would be a very good idea if you came over for a chat. See you soon." He hung up before I could say anything else.

I realized that he didn't answer my question about Jake. It was raining outside, no surprise, so I grabbed my jacket and pulled it on. It was cold from sitting in the drafty hallway and I instantly thought of Edwards cold, strong arms around me. I shivered as I sloshed through the rain to my truck.

The rumble deep in my trucks engine made me jump. Edward tried to convince me to borrow his Volvo while he was gone, but I refused. My red truck brought comfort to me. Edwards insisted on leaving me the keys anyway incase I changed my mind.

Fifteen minutes later I was rumbling my way into La Push. I cut the engine in front of the little house that seemed so familiar to me.

I expected to see Jacob running through the door to see me, but instead Billy's wheelchair sat firmly in the doorway, waiting for me.

I followed him into the cozy entry and he wheeled into the living room while I took off my jacket and sneakers.

The house was quiet and I knew Billy and I were alone. "Where's Jake?" I asked, failing to hide my curiosity.

Billy's face was void of all expression. He didn't speak, only motioning me to sit on the couch. Squeezing by him, I sat down and continued to question him.

"Charlie said you haven't been calling him back. He's worried." Still, Billy said nothing, I came here for answers and I was determined to get them.

Sensing my frustration, Billy cleared his throat. "Jacob is gone."

I knew he couldn't mean that Jake was dead, but I couldn't understand what he was trying to say.

"Jake…gone?" I stumbled out.

"Yes. He got your wedding announcement and left."

Now I was truly confused. "What wedding announcement?" I demanded.

"That's right. His note did say something about you not wanting to send an announcement." He muttered. I was becoming more and more frustrated.

"Billy?" I asked. "Can I see the announcement?"

"Yeah, yeah." He was still muttering as he left the room. I could hear him rumbling through the drawers in the kitchen. "Ah ha!" I heard him exclaim as he rolled back into the living room. My eyes followed him until he stopped in front of me.

He handed me an envelope with Edwards neat script across the from addressing it's contents to Jacob Black.

I took our the letter and read it over to myself, fuming.

_Jacob_

_I'm breaking the riles by sending you this._

_She was afraid of hurting you, and she didn't_

_want to make you feel obligated in any way._

_But I know that, if things had gone the_

_other way, I would have wanted the choice._

_I promise I will take care of her, Jacob._

_Thank you-for her- for everything._

_Edward_

"I can't believe him." I muttered under my breath.

"What's that?" Billy asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Nothing. I'm sorry Billy. He never told me about this. Where did Jake go?" Edward was going to have a lot of explaining to do when he got back.

"No. He just left."

"Well, can't you find him?" I was getting angry now.

"Sam has ordered the pack to remain human. Jake hasn't changed back since he left."

I was standing now, my face red. "You won't even check? What if he's dead? He's your son!"

"Please, Bella," his voice was calm. "I know he's my son. He's not dead, I know that. He will return eventually, when he's ready."

"How do you know he's not dead?"

" 'It's a wolf thing,' I suppose you could say. The others would feel it." It hurt me to hear him quote Jake that like. "are you really willing to break the treaty?" He eyed me cautiously.

"It's complicated." I said, a little calmer. I sat back down on the sofa.

"Explain." He grunted.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to really go into the details with Billy, bit then I thought that if he understood, he would be able to convince the others to make an exception to the treaty.

"Did Jake tell you about my encounter with the Volturi last spring?" I started.

His eyes lit up with sudden interest at the name, apparently it meant more to him than it had to Jake. "He told me what you told him." He replied, clearly eager to hear more.

"Well, there was more to it than what I told Jacob."

"I figured"

I waited for more, but clearly he was waiting for me. "I know too much. The fact that I know about them at all proves that-thank Jake for that, by the way.

"It makes them uncomfortable to have a human know this much." Billy looked a little confused.

"The vampires have a rule just like yours. To keep your identity a secret. Edward never told me, I guessed. Just like I guessed with Jake."

"Good imagination." He muttered, half smiling.

"Well, they want me dead. Either dead or one of them. And they plan to visit soon to check." This seemed to provoke the reaction that I was looking for.

"The Volturi intend to come here? That's why your vampire was so intent on taking care of the population problem in Seattle. To postpone their visit." Realization dawned on him as he was speaking more to himself than anyone else.

"Well," I interrupted his thoughts. "That population problem was because of me, mainly. They were after me. You know that."

"Right, right."

"If they come back and find me, and I'm not a vampire, or dead," I added dryly. "Then they will either change me themselves or kill me, depending on who they send."

"I see." Billy really did seem to understand and the idea of the Volturi visiting seemed to concern him almost as much as it did Edward.

Curiosity got the best of me. "Why do you react like that when I mention the Volturi?"

He paused, thinking about his answer. "Because the Volturi can overrule any treaty made between our people and the Cullens, and the Volturi are stronger than us. They could easily wipe out our entire line." I shuddered. "I'll talk to Sam and the elders tomorrow and see what I can do. Please come by Friday morning at the same time."

**10+ comments will bring you the next chapter :)**


	4. Dicision

**So im a softy and am updating with only 6 reviews on here, bnt only because i recieved some from BAE too :) Enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2:Decision**

Thursday night I couldn't sit still. The next day was going to be important. Fist, and most important, Edward would be back. But also, I would be able to find out if the elders would allow Edward to break the treaty.

I had told Charlie that no one was home when I went to La Push on Wednesday, but I told him I was going to try again Friday.

"Be sure to call first, Bells. It'd be a waste of gas and time if they're not home again." Charlie said as I made my way upstairs for bed.

"Yeah. Goodnight Dad."

" 'Night, Bells."

I closed my bedroom door with a click and turned on my small CD player. My room was instantly filled with my lullaby, played by my Edward. I put on my pink flannel pajamas and climbed under my comforter. I felt oddly warm without Edward holding me.

As my lullaby ended, I fell asleep. I had a dream that I was running through the woods at an inhuman speed shouting for Jacob.

I was coming into a clearing when I saw a huge russet colored wolf laying in the grass.

I woke to Charlie shaking me. "Bella! Bella!" He was shouting.

"Jeez dad, I'm awake. Where's the fire?" My voice sounded hoarse.

"You were screaming bloody murder and calling Jacobs name." He still sounded a little panicked.

"Sorry, dad." I said, plopping my head on the new pillow Edward had gotten me when mine was stolen. "I was having a bad dream."

"Oh." He stood up and mumbled to the door. "Never thought I'd say this, but I really wish that boy never left…"

I smiled when he closed the door. The CD had stopped while I slept, so I reached over in the darkness and pressed the play button again.

I woke up to a surprisingly bright room. Looking outside I saw the sun drying up puddles from the previous days down pour.

I quickly showered and got ready. Peaking out the window, I saw Charlie's police cruser trudging down the road.

Billy was expecting me so I didn't need to call. I grabbed my jacket and threw it in the passenger seat, just in case.

Rumbling my truck up to the little house, it looked oddly vacant. I saw a note on the door and let my truck idle as I went to see what it said.

_Bella,_

_Please meet me as Sam and Emily's._

_Billy._

His messy handwriting was a little tough to read, but I ran back to my protesting truck and threw it in reverse.

I vaguely remembered the way to Sam's little house, and I found it easily. Emily stepped though the door when I shut off my truck. She waved, half her face lighting into a happy smile.

I followed her into the familiar kitchen and looked at all the faces suddenly on me. Billy was there, as well as Sam, Old Quil Atera, and Sue Clearwater.

I could feel their eyes boring into me, judging me.

"What's going on?" I heard Embry shout as he slammed the door. He and Quil made their way into the kitchen. They stopped dead when they saw me. "Oh, it's you." He spat.

"Now boys," Billy warned. "I invited her here." They were still glaring as they moved to lean against the wall opposite me. "Bella," Billy redirected attention from the boys back to me. "We have discussed your situation and-"

"What situation?" Embry interrupted. "Why are we discussing the leach-lover at all?"

"Embry!" Sam shouted. "Shut up!" Instantly Embry's voice was caught in his throat and I heard him growl.

"Thank you, Sam." Billy sounded tired and I wondered if he had a hard time sleeping, not knowing where Jake was. "Now, Bella. We have come to an agreement, and it would probably be best to discuss this with the Cullen's, but seeing as how they are not here, and it involves you more than them, I guess, we will work things out through you." I was shaking. I looked at Emily's warming face and she smiled, putting her arm around me in an attempt to relax me.

"we have decided to let him change you, if you are so determined." Sam spoke. "But under one condition, and one condition only."

His voice was grim. I was happy, giddy that I was eliminating one complication with me becoming a vampire.

"Wha- What condition?" I stumbled and I heard Quil stifle a laugh.

"You, and the Cullen's, must leave Forks before you are changed, and you can never return." Embry and Quil left the room and I could hear them cheering and laughing. Apparently the idea of no more vampires in Forks was something they found exciting.

"Oh." Realization dawned on me. I knew that I would never be able to talk to Charlie again, but I would now never be able to even see him, to watch him.

**10+ comments will bring you the next chapter :)**


	5. Reuinion

**Chapter 3-Reunion**

Charlie was home when I got back from Billy's.

"So, they were home?" He questioned me.

"Yeah. Billy says he's sorry he missed your calls. He went with Jake," I had to spit the name out. "To visit an old friend. Jake is staying there for a while."

"Really? Where?"

"Somewhere in California. Billy says he won't be back for a while. Found a girl there or something." This was a story that I had rehearsed with Billy several times before leaving.

"A girl? Wow, that was fast. I guess the news of your wedding really set things in motion for him."

I cringed. "I guess so."

"So…" I knew I wouldn't like the direction Charlie was taking this conversation.

"Yes, dad?"

"About this wedding. Are you sure you want to get married, Bells?"

I looked down at the beautiful wedding ring that Edward had given me, the one that his mother had worn, and something else caught my eyes. The charm bracelet that Jacob had given me, with the little wooden carved wolf on one side and the diamond heart glistening on the other.

"Yes, dad. I am sure."

"But, why now? Why so soon. I mean, less than a week, Bella."

"I know." I grumbled and made my way to the kitchen to start dinner.

Charlie continued to talk about the wedding while I prepared the chicken and vegetables for that night's dinner. He was questioning me about invitations and other planning items that I never had to do.

"Dad," I said, finally setting the food down on the table. "I promise you that everything is taken care of." I sat down across from him and started cutting into my food. "Alice has everything under control."

"Really? She did everything?"

"Well, you know Alice…" I mumbled unenthusiastically. I got my way, the wedding was going to be small. Alice would be my made of honor, of course, while Esme and Rosalie were going to be bridesmaids. Edward had asked Jasper to be his best man and Carlisle and Emmett were, of course, going to be walking my bridesmaids down the isle. Renee and Charlie would be there, as well as Angela and Ben. They had already left for school, but were coming back for the wedding. Of course, Phil was coming with Renee, but he was still recovering from his injury.

Charlie had taken the news fairly well. He knew that Edward and I were going to be together forever, though he might not have assumed that by forever, I really meant forever. Renee, on the other hand, took the news a little less enthusiastically. She called me everyday for a week and spent twenty minutes attempting to talk me out of getting married. Every time she called, I would sit at the kitchen table listening to her complaints while Edward played with my hair, chuckling each time I tried to convince her that marriage was what I wanted.

Still lost in my thoughts, I washed the dishes from dinner and said goodnight to Charlie.

"Bella, come here before you go, please." He said before I made it to the stairs.

Standing at the end of the couch, I looked at Charlie. "Yeah, dad?"

"Come here." He held out his arms for a hug. I walked to him and uncomfortably hugged him, not really something I was used to. "I feel like I've almost lost you so many times, Bells. And now I feel like next Tuesday I will be losing you forever."

"Aw dad." I complained. It was nice though, to know that he loved me this much.

"No, I'm serious, Bella. I love you."

"I love you, too, dad." I said, pulling back to look at his face. He kissed me on the forehead before wishing me a good night. I could feel the tears creeping down my face as I made my way into my room.

Edward wasn't there yet. I checked the cell phone that he insisted on giving me and saw a text message waiting. Eagerly, I pressed the Accept button to see what was waiting for me. Only someone from the Cullen family had the number, so I had a pretty good guess that it was a message from Edward.

Bella luv. Sory im not thr now. I'll be thr soon, I proms. 30 min, tops. Miss u. luv u.

I frowned, I had a whole half hour before I could see him again? Well, it gave me a chance to take a shower and get ready for bed before he got back. I looked at the time stamp on the message, fifteen minutes had already passed since he sent the message.

I grabbed my blue silk pajamas and my toiletries bag and headed to the bathroom. I rushed through a hot shower, only pausing to let the water work on my muscles. I shut off the water and dried off. Pulling on the blue PJ bottoms and tank top, I brushed through my messy brown hair and was unsatisfied with the way it fell around my face. Settling for it the way it was, I trudged back to my bedroom.

"Why must you tempt me so?" I almost screamed out loud, luckily I stifled it before Charlie heard me.

"Damn it, Edward! Don't do that." I hissed.

"Oh, but I love making you jump." He chuckled. "It is quite funny." I instantly forgot why I was mad at him when he wrapped his stone cold arms around me. He quietly closed the bedroom door behind me and tilted my face up with his fingers.

He picked me up as though I weighed nothing and kissed me passionately as he brought me over to my bed. Laying me down, he pulled out of the kiss and I whined.

"Silly girl." He laughed. "You smell way too sweet for your own good." He said, breathing along my neck. He kissed his way up from the base of my neck back to my lips. He continued to kiss me as he moved onto the bed, laying only an inch away from me. He pulled away for a second. "Are you wearing that color on purpose?" He asked me.

Before I could answer, he was kissing me again. "I…though…you…wanted…to wait." I managed between kisses.

"Who said we were doing anything more than this?" He breathed.

"But…" My protests were cut off with more kisses.

"But what?" He laughed, this time giving me a chance to respond.

"Oh, never mind. I missed you." I smiled as I pulled him closer to me. He kissed me again, and I tried to pull him on top of me.

"Bella…" He protested, but I cut him off by pulling his cold lips back to mine. He pulled back, unlinking my hands from around his neck. "Once again, you are over-estimating my self control." But instead of stopping completely, he settled his body over mine, being sure to hold himself up with his hands. He pressed his body lightly on mine and breathed in my ear. "I missed you, too." And once again his lips were melting into mine.

**10+ comments will bring the next chapter :)**


	6. Visit

**Chapter 4-Visit**

Thursday morning came by too fast. August thirteenth, my dreaded wedding day.

"Good morning, beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear. I smiled. Today, this man would become my husband. "I have a little surprise for you, Bella."

I sat up too quickly and my head spun. Edward put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. "A surprise?" I asked, turning to face him. It really wasn't fair, the effect that he help over me. His liquid golden eyes boring into mine, he smiled his famous crooked smile. I looked at what he was wearing and realized that he was still wearing the tan sweater and jeans that he wore last night when he came over.

He caught me looking him over and smiled. "I didn't want to leave my bride to be, even for a second." I couldn't help but smile and I threw my arms around him. "But, sadly, I will have to leave you now." He pouted and so did I. "Alice will be here in an hour to pick you up. I suggest you take a shower, or else she might help you with that too." He chuckled lightly. "And Charlie wants to talk with you for a few minutes. I'll see you later, love."

"But…" I started to protest, but he caught me up in a wave of kisses.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear before he escaped out the window.

I pouted for a minute before gathering my things for a shower. Using the hot, steaming water to relax my body, I spent way too much time worrying about the day to come. I got out of the shower and trudged back to my room with a towel wrapped around me. Laying on my bed was a dress that I had never seen before. There was a note on top of the light green dress.

Bella,

Wear this. I'll see you in 30 minutes. J

Alice.

Of course. I pulled on the summer dress grudgingly and brushed through my hair. I didn't bother doing anything special, I knew Alice had plans to make me her Barbie as soon as she got the chance, and today, my stomach was too jumbled to care.

I put on the white sandals that Alice left me and walked downstairs. I moved slowly, afraid that any sudden movements would throw my stomach into unpleasant convulsions.

"Hey dad." I said when I reached the kitchen. He placed bacon and eggs down on the table and walked over to me and pulled me into a big hug. "What's all this for?" I asked, pointing to the food, when he pulled away.

"You think I was going to let my little girl eat cereal for breakfast on her wedding day?" He sounded outraged at the thought. "Now, sit down." I sat at my normal seat and saw Charlie set down two more plates of food.

"How hungry do you think I am?" I asked, laughing.

Just then there was a knock on the door. _Who could Charlie have invited to breakfast?_ I wondered.

"I'll get that." He said, smiling. He walked out of the room and I heard the door open. Then I heard him shush whoever was at the door. Now I was really curious. A second later, he returned, followed by Renee and Phil on crutches. His thigh bone was still broken, poor guy.

I jumped up and embraced my mom in a huge hug. She laughed and kissed me on the top of the head. I moved on to hug Phil, and he hugged back, though he seemed a little uncomfortable hugging me in front of Charlie.

"Oh dad!" I exclaimed, hugging him next.

"Your mom called last night and said that she had arrived already. I thought it would be nice to surprise you. I know you'll be busy all day, but you can make time for breakfast, can't you?"

"Of course!" I said, hugging all three of them again. "But you're right," I said, glumly. "Alice will be here in twenty minutes to get me."

Just then, my cell phone buzzed from the kitchen counter. I jumped to pick it up.

"Bella."

"Hey, Alice. You'll never guess who's here! Renee and Phil."

"I know, silly." She laughed. "That's why I'm calling. I'll come get you in an hour. Enjoy breakfast. See you soon." I could hear the smile in her voice. What was going on? I wondered. It was then that I remembered that Edward said he had a surprise for me. Wonderful.

"Bye Alice. See you in an hour." I turned around and three pairs of eyes were watching me. "She says that she won't be here for another hour. We have time to eat." I answered their unasked questions, smiling.

Breakfast was actually pretty good, considering Charlie's lack of cooking skills. We all talked and laughed, and Phil even started to relax.

With fifteen minutes to go before Alice came to get me, the phone rang. Charlie and Renee were in a heated debate about something completely unimportant, so I got up to get the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Bella. It's Billy."

"Oh, hi Billy. Charlie's in the other room, I'll go get him."

But he responded before I could even set the phone down. "No, Bella. I want to talk to you. First, I wanted to wish you a congratulations on your wedding today, I hope you don't mind, but I would like to come by and see you."

"Oh, Billy. That would be wonderful! Of course! You know where it is, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you need a ride? I can get Charlie to come and get you if you'd like."

"That would be great. I would also like to talk with Carlisle about our agreement."

"Oh, right." I had completely forgotten about that. With all the wedding plans and everything, I never had a chance to talk to Edward about that. "Well, he will be there tonight." And completely surprised that I didn't tell him, I said in my head.

"Great. I will see you tonight then, Bella. Congratulations again."

"Thanks Billy." I muttered as the line went dead. I stood in the kitchen for a few minutes, unable to move. How was I going to tell Edward and Carlisle about the change in the treaty before Billy did? I knew that I should tell them, but I had no idea when I would be able to.

"Bella?" Charlie called from the living room. "Who was that?"

"That was Billy. He needs a ride to the wedding, Jake wasn't able to make it back." I was still keeping up the façade that Jake was visiting a friend in California.

"What a shame. You two were such good friends and he couldn't even be here for your wedding. Well, tell him that I'll be there to get him."

"He already hung up, but I volunteered you anyway. I knew you wouldn't mind." I was already walking back into the living room to join them.

He laughed, "Of course you did, Bells." And we all laughed.

There was a knock on the door, followed by a slow creak. "Hello?" Alice's high voice rang through the hall into the room. She stepped lightly into the living room and gave me a hug. "Oh, Bella, that dress looks fabulous on you."

"Yes, thank you Alice." I smirked. She knew that I wasn't at all excited about the idea of being her personal Barbie. "Alice, this is my mom," I pointed to my mom. "And this is Phil, her husband."

"Nice to finally meet you." She smile and did a little curtsy. "I've heard so many wonderful things about you two." She didn't offer to shake their hands, and I knew why. Her frozen grip would more than likely startle them.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice. You're Edward's sister?" My mom was looking at her painstaking beauty with jealousy. Phil was just looking at her. _Gross_, I thought.

"Yes. Adoptive sister. You will meet his other sister and two brothers tonight." She was still smiling. "I'm terribly sorry, but I need to take Bella away now. She will see you all again tonight. Nice to meet you." She smiled at Renee, then Phil. "Goodbye Charlie." She pecked him quickly on the cheek and skipped out the door.

I followed, but did not miss the questions in my moms and Phil's eyes. They were sure to talk about Alice and the rest of the Cullen's as soon as I closed the door.

She was driving her yellow Porche today, and I asked her why she was allowed to drive it. Last I knew, Edward said she couldn't drive her little bribe in Forks.

"He said I could for today. It's a very special day, Bella, and he is very convincible." She laughed like bells.

The inside of the car was coated in black leather with yellow stitching. The only way I knew that she started the car was because the booming stereo nearly blasted my ears. She turned the volume down and looked at me apologetically.

"Uh…Alice?" I asked as she sped, always too fast, through the cars.

"Yeah?"

"Before you turn me into a Barbie, I was wondering if I could talk to everyone."

"Well, because of your mother visiting, we're kind of a little short for time, but I'm sure we can manage." She looked at me, smiling still. What does she have planned for me today? I wondered. No doubt she had already seen what I wanted to tell everyone else, but she didn't say anything.

**10+ comments will bring the next chapter :)**


	7. Bachelorette

**Chapter 5-Bachelorette**

The large white house was quiet when we pulled up. All the cars were in the driveway, so I knew everyone was home, which was good.

We walked into the main entrance and I was swept up into a hug first by Emmett, then Esme.

"Eh-hem." Alice cleared her throat. "I believe Bella has something to say to all of us."

I knew they would all take this news with good heart. Alice seemed thrilled at the idea of avoiding a war, though she still didn't speak about what she had seen.

While I was thinking about how to word everything, the living room filled with my new family. Esme and Carlisle stood behind the couch, while Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett sat in front of them. Alice remained on my right, while Edward took his place on my left. He took my hand and absent-mindedly played with the ring on my third finger. By now, I'm sure he knew the purpose of this meeting too.

"Well, when you all left to get things settled up north, I took a visit to La Push." Edward squeezed my hand. "I spoke to Billy Black, who is one of the elders, as you know, and I explained the situation with the Voturi to him. He spoke with the other elders and they all came to an agreement about the treaty." I paused, taking a long second to understand each of their reactions. Edward kissed my hand in encouragement.

"An agreement? You mean we don't get a reason to attack those dogs?" Only Emmett would be excited by the idea of a war.

"Yes, an agreement." I spat at him, annoyed at his reaction. "Billy said that they want a visit from the Volturi as much as we do. They agreed that I could be changed," I squeezed Edwards hand, "As long as we leave Forks and never come back."

"That sounds wonderful!" Carlisle exclaimed. "I would have been more than willing to break the treaty for you, Bella, but it makes things so much easier if it would not involve a war."

"Well, Billy will be at the wedding and he wants to talk to you, Carlisle, about the arrangement."

"Of course." He was still smiling.

"What about that dog? The one that you punched?" Emmett wondered.

"He, uh, won't be able to make it."

"Ha."

"Well, Bella, if that is all you have to say, then I think it's time we got started." She winked to Edward and started dragging me upstairs.

"Uh. One second, Alice." She pouted. "Edward, will you come with us? I need to talk to you for a second."

The three of us walked up the stairs at a human pace, which I could tell was annoying Alice, and went into Alice's bedroom.

"By the way, Bella, that dress looks amazing on you." Edward said as Alice dragged me into the oversized bathroom.

She pushed me down into the salon-style chair and started pulling at my hair.

"Edward," I said, slightly annoyed. "Was it really necessary to send Jake the invitation? And to add that letter to it?" I was trying to keep my voice calm and reasonable. Last thing I needed was to make my husband mad at me on my wedding day.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I did what I thought would be best."

"Well, Jacob is gone."

"Gone? Where?" Alice questioned.

"He ran off. They don't know where." I looked at Edward, wondering his reaction to this news. "Ouch! Alice, please, my scalp is breakable still." I said, a slight smile in my voice. She giggle and went back to work, being a little more careful with where she pulled and tugged.

"Listen, Bella." He was truly sorry, I could tell. "I didn't mean for this to happen. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Edward." I reached my hand out and he quickly filled it with his own. "It's not your fault. I read the letter. Your thoughts were in the right place."

"You. Out. Now." Alice demanded. "I need to get her ready and you are not giving me very much time."

"Fine." He pouted. He kissed me full on the lips, showing all desire that he felt for me and left the room quickly.

"Alice, isn't the wedding supposed to start at six?"

"Yes." She said, smiling.

"Isn't it only eleven?"

"Yes." She was laughing again.

"So, why do I need to be ready so early? I will probably just mess myself up."

She was having a full on giggle fit now. "Silly Bella. Didn't Edward tell you that he had a surprise for you?"

I groaned as someone knocked on the door. "Come in, Rose."

"Would you mind if I helped?"

"Of course not!" Alice said, stepping to the side to allow room for Rosalie.

"Actually, Alice, I was asking Bella. I know you wouldn't mind if I helped." Alice pouted for a second, then went back to smiling.

"Sure, Rosalie. I don't mind at all. Anything to make this all go faster." Alice stuck her tongue out at me.

Rosalie worked on my makeup while Alice pulled at my hair. "So, is anyone going to tell me what all this is for?"

"Nope." They both answered at the same time and we all started laughing.

"Hey girls. You almost done in there?" Carlisle asked. "Edward is getting impatient." He sounded like he was laughing, but I couldn't be sure.

Alice opened the door and Carlisle walked in, looking at me. "Well, don't you look absolutely stunning!" I looked in the mirror and shrieked. I had to say that I actually looked pretty.

Alice had curled my hair into big rings, pulling some back with pins and letting the rest hang down around my face. Rosalie has lined my brown eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. My lids were coated with a smoky grey eye shadow. My cheeks were flushed with pink blush and the rest of my skin glittered with sparkles.

"Thank you. All of you." I whispered. "Now will you tell me what's going on?"

"We're going to the meadow." Alice smiled. She disappeared for a second and came back in a red dress that showed off her white skin.

**10+ comments will bring the next chapter :)**


	8. Surprise

**This is by far my favorite chapter...so far :)**

**C****hapter 6-Surprise**

Carlisle carried me to our little meadow. I had never known that any one else went there other than Edward and I, so I was a little surprise when Alice and Rosalie followed. Everyone else in the house had already left.

I knew we were getting close because Carlisle slowed to a human paced walk. When I could see the light in the clearing, he set me down on the ground. "Stay here. Count to five then walk into the meadow."

Before I could protest, he was gone. I slowly counted to five in my head, and, taking a deep breath, I took a step forward. I pushed my way slowly through the brush to see a family of seven vampires sparkling in the sun. I hadn't even noticed that the sun broke through the clouds.

They all looked amazingly beautiful, their skin sparkling like millions of tiny diamonds, but it was one in particular that caught my eye.

Edward seemed to sparkle the brightest, if that was at all possible. He was smiling his crooked smile. He was dressed semi-casually in kaki pants and a white button-down tee shirt. He looked at me with nothing but love.

I walked towards them and saw that Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were standing on one side and Emmett and Jasper were standing across from them. Everyone was dressed similarly. Carlisle was standing next to Edward, smiling.

Edward slowly walked towards me when I stopped walking. I was confused and mystified by the sight before me.

"This is your surprise. This is our official wedding, Bella. What is happening later, that's just a show." He smiled. "Carlisle is going to marry us right here, right now."

"But…" I couldn't seem to form a coherent thought. I was just so happy and shocked.

"Alice predicted a sunny afternoon," he never stopped smiling at me. "I thought we should take advantage of that."

Edward took my pale hand in his glistening one. His gold eyes were swimming with emotion.

We walked down the make-shift isle towards Carlisle. Edward never let go of my hand, and when we stopped, he turned to face me and took my other hand in his too.

Carlisle began speaking, binding us together for eternity.

Edward spoke his vows first.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I knew that I loved you from the very first time I saw you. I fought against my inner demons to be with you. I promise to spend every day of my life, every day of forever, with you in my arms."

My eyes were watering as Carlisle turned to face me. Oh, crap! My turn.

"Oh, uh. Ok." I smiled and Emmett chuckled. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I love you with all my heart and more. My soul is yours forever." I had no idea what to say. I never thought about this, apparently Alice hadn't either. I looked at her and she smiled, guiltily. "I promise to love you forever. Forever and always."

He smiled, and I knew that if he could cry, he would be right now. The tears had already escaped my eyes, but I didn't care. I didn't want to let go of Edward's hands.

"I know pronounce you husband and wife. Edward, you may kiss the bride."

He wrapped his arms around my waste and picked me up so my lips were level with his. He kissed me like he had never kissed me before. I could hear his family-my family- clapping around us, but I couldn't see any of them. All I could see behind my closed eyes was Edward. All I could feel was Edward.

When he finally pulled back, I realized that everyone else had left the clearing, giving us privacy, I assumed.

"I love you." He whispered, bringing his lips back to mine.

"I love you, too." I managed between kisses.

**Sorry to change things around on you, but instead of waiting for a certain number of comments, i will be posting once a day to every other day. you people are posting reviews faster than i can write the story, and soon i will not have any more chapters to post -pout-**

**Please be patient and keep reviewing :) i promise to post at least every other day :):)**


	9. Nerves

**Be nice to me, tomorrow is my 18th birthday :) so now you KNOW you want to review and be nice :)**

**Chapter 7-Nerves**

Back in Alice's room, I became a human mannequin again. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were working on me now.

"Really, is all this necessary?"

"Well, if you hadn't started crying earlier…" Alice joked.

I laughed too. "I really don't think this has anything to do with me crying."

"You're right." She admitted. "It doesn't."

As time wore on, I became more and more jittery. I was nervous about the wedding, even though I was already technically married to Edward now. I was afraid that I would manage to fall while walking down the isle, or mess up in some other way.

I had no idea what was happening in terms of planning this thing. Alice had taken care of all of that for me, thankfully.

"There's no need for you to be scared, Bella." Rosalie said. "I've done this many times." She smiled and Esme laughed.

"Yes, Rosalie, but you are perfect in every way. Even if you did fall, everyone would say it was planned." She laughed. "Not that you would fall." I added.

They finished with my makeup and hair and Alice brought me into her massive closet. She unzipped the large white bag and pulled out my wedding dress. It was beautiful and old fashioned. Definitely something that Edward would like.

Alice laid it out on the bed so that I could get a good look at it. It was strapless, the bodice looked like it would fit snug around my body. Silver pearls and stones created intricate patterns from the bust through the skirt. The skirt of the dress was long and slim, with a train at least three feet long.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." Alice muttered. "Well, old would be the ring and the diamond charm." I shuddered when reminded of the large heart shaped diamond dangling from my left wrist. "Something new…" She thought out loud. "The dress!" She shrieked. "Something borrowed?"

"Here." Rosalie entered the room, followed by Esme. I hadn't even seen them leave. She handed Alice a beautiful necklace laced with a complicated stone design. No doubt those stones were real diamonds. "A gif from my father." She smiled, uncomfortably.

"Oh, wow!" I was shocked. "Thank you, Rosalie." I wanted to hug her.

"No problem, little sis." She shrugged.

I couldn't help it. I threw myself into her stone arms and hugged her and tight as I possibly could. She hugged back and Alice laughed. "I can see now that you two will get along just fine." I smiled.

"So, Bella," Alice started. "What do you think of the bridesmaids dresses that I picked?"

I hadn't even noticed that Esme and Rosalie had changed. They looked absolutely stunning. The dresses were made of red silk. They traveled down to their feet, lightly dusting the floor. Red lave crisscrossed the bust, just under the breast, making it a little more pronounced.

I stiffled and gasp and Alice giggled again.

"You two take her to the church while I get ready."

"Alice?" I stopped her.

"Yeah?"

"What about the blue?" I asked.

Alice and Rosalie burst out laughing. "Oh Bella. The blue is a little surprise for Edward later." Rosalie winked and Alice disappeared into her closet again.

Prancing back to the bed, she handed me a pink bag with darker pink stripes. No good can come from this.

With a shaky hand, I pulled out a blue bra and panties set, if it could even be called that. I gasped and dropped it back into the bag.

"Are you insane?" I shouted.

"Well, you needed something under that dress that wouldn't leave a panty line." She was still laughing.

"Thanks." I grunted.

"Now, you're going to be late for your own wedding. Go!" She demanded.

I followed Rosalie out the door while Esme grabbed the dress, bag, and shoes.

Rosalie drove, with me in front and Esme in the back seat. Edward wanted to get a limo, but luckily Alice talked him out of it. She would have more time to get me ready if one of them drove.

"This is ridiculous." I exclaimed as they led me through the back of the church to a room where I could get ready. They left me alone to get dressed with a final warning not to mess up my hair or makeup.

I put on the undergarments reluctantly and slithered into the dress. I had to admit, it was beautiful. U examined my reflection in the full length mirror and sighed. I was still nothing compared to Edward.

I sat down to put on the shoes when there was a light tap on the door. "I'm almost ready, Alice." My voice sounded shaky, and I knew she would notice.

"Bella, love." It wasn't Alice. Edward's angelic voice rang through my head.

"Oh, Edward!" I jumped up to open the door, but right before I did, I stopped. "Oh!" I sighed.

"What?" He said, still speaking through the door.

"You can't come in. Bad luck."

"Hell if I care." He laughed, opening the door. He stopped in the doorway, looking entirely unfair in his tuxedo with his auburn hair falling sloppily in his eyes. I noticed that he had stopped breathing when I did. "Alice's thoughts did you absolutely no justice." He smiled.

I could feel the heat slowly rising through my cheeks. He brushed his fingers lightly from my temple down to my chin.

"I see something old," he touched the ring. "New." The dress. "And borrowed." I shivered as his cold fingers lifted the necklace. "I could be wrong, but should there be something blue/" This brought the blush on even stronger. Edward chuckled, still waiting for an answer.

"Um…" What should I tell him? "You'll see later." I smiled and blushed harder. Edward laughed.

"Bella? Are you ready yet?" Alice's voice rang down the hall.

"Crap. She wont be happy to see you here."

"Don't worry, she already knows." He frowned.

"You. Out." She pointed at Edward.

He leaned down to kiss me just below the ear. "By the way, I love the 'something blue.'" He smiled and walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned to face Alice. "You know it's not nice to point." He was booming with laughter as he left the room.

"Oh that boy! Good luck to you!" She was fuming and it made me laugh a little. "Good to see you're feeling better. Jasper was freaking out with your nerved." She pouted.

"Jeez, Alice. You seem more worked up about all this than I am!" I laughed again.

**Next chapter will be posted by Friday night :)**


	10. Bells

**Chapter 8-Bells**

I stood at the large white double doors waiting for my queue. Air passed through my lungs un short, ragged breaths. Piece of cake, I kept saying to myself.

Alice had claimed her bad mood to be because Billy was attending the wedding. Through he was not a world, he still had wolf blood in him and so she couldn't see anything that was going to happen.

Between the loud thoughts raging through my head and my hyperventilating, I almost missed the start of the wedding march. The doors opened and I saw the small room filled with loved ones. They all stood and looked at me as I took a step forward. Charlie stepped forward and held out his arm.

I wrapped mine around his and he lead me through the people. I caught Renee's eyes and smiled. She smiled back, and I realized just how pretty she looked. She was wearing a light blue dress with spaghetti straps. Her brown hair was falling in soft waves over her shoulders.

I saw Billy sitting in his wheel chair, he didn't really look all that happy to be there. Carlisle told me that they had already spoken, but he didn't tell me the details of it.

Charlie stopped right in front of Edward. I noticed a silent communication pass between the two and Edward smiled as he took my hand.

The minister started talking, leading the guests through a short prayer.

_Ironic,_ I thought. _A minister is going to marry a human to a vampire, in a church, neither of which really show any form of religion. What sort of bribing did Edward have to do to get this?_

I didn't really listen to what was being said and only repeated what the minister told me to.

"You may now kiss the bride." The moment I was waiting for. Edward leaned in to kiss me and I lost control.

I threw the bouquet behind me and heard Alice squeal as she caught it. I wrapped my arms around his neck, grabbing hold of his hair and pushed myself against him. He laughed as he pulled my hands away gently. "I don't think you want to do that here." He whispered in my ear.

I looked around to see everyone staring at me, wide-eyed, except for Alice, Jasper, and Emmett, who were just laughing.

I blushed a deep scarlet color. _Oh. My. God!_

"Eh-hem." The minister called everyone to attention. "I now give you Mr. and Mrs. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen." Everyone clapped as Edward lead me back out the door.

We walked out into the lobby and Edward grabbed an umbrella. "It's raining." He smiled. "I don't want it to ruin that beautiful dress. You know, it looks a lot like the one my mother wore to her wedding."

I looked at him and I could see the pain in his eyes. He smiled a tight smile and handed me the umbrella.

"Wait here." He said, kissing my forehead as he darted out into the rain.

While he was gone, Charlie, Renee and Phil came out to see me.

"Going to get the car?" Charlie guessed.

"Yeah." I replied, still a little uncomfortable about losing control before.

"So, I guess I will see you at the Cullen's?"

"Yeah." I said again, remembering Alive had a party planned in honor of Edward and I.

A silver Volvo pulled up in front of the church and Edward jogged at a human pace to my side. He looked even more like a Greek God with his auburn hair damn and glistening with rain drops.

I could tell my mom thought so too because Edward smiled at her and she blushed.

I heard him chuckle at her thoughts, but it was so low, I was sure no one else heard it.

"Mom, you'll be at the party, right?"

"Of course," she smiled, turning toward Charlie. "We'll have to follow you there."

Renee gave me a hug and promised to see me later when Edward told her that Alice was expecting us back at the house-my new home.

Edward picked my up and I let out a little squeal. I caught Charlie glaring at us as Edward carried me through the rain to his car.

I could hear the church bells chiming as we sped away, husband and wife.

**Thanks for the great reviews! next chapter will be up by monday evening. sorry it will take a little longer, i will be gone all day tomorrow at a concert :)**


	11. Sparkle

**Thank you for all the wonderful comments!! i know have almost 90:) you rock! **

**Warning: this chapter gets a little heated between Bella and Edward :)  
**

**Chapter 9-** **Sparkle**

"When did Alice get all this done?" I asked in amazement as Edward carried me into the house.

"She has her ways." He smiled.

The pillars outside the house were laved in white roses and sparkles. Inside was even more spectacular. The couch in the large open room was pushed against the wall and Edward's piano was moved to the center of the room.

"Are you going to play?" I asked him.

"I thought your parents would like to hear the songs I wrote you." He grinned.

Every surface was filled with even more flawless white roses and glitter.

"Like it?" Alice chimed from behind us, making me jump and Edward laugh.

I was speechless. "It's…beautiful." I finally managed.

Alice squealed and hugged me before Edward pulled me up the stairs to his room. Just before I stepped through the door, he grabbed me by the waist.

"Let me do this right." I had no idea what he was talking about, but his eyes did that dazzling thing and I nodded my head.

Without another word, he swept my up into his arms. _Now I get it_, I thought. _He wants to carry me over the threshold._

He bent his lips to mine as he walked into the room and kicked the door closed behind us.

His lips never left mine as he put me on the bed. I felt my head hit something soft and realized that it was the pillow.

Edward positioned himself on top of me and continued kissing.

"You had better not rip that dress!" Alice screamed from downstairs. "And there is only a few hours before people get here!"

Edward laughed and I moaned as he shifter himself to lay next to me.

"She's right. Now's not the best time." He was still smiling, his golden eyes melting into mine. "Besides, I want to show you something."

He got off the bed and moved to the desk on the far side of the room. He took off his suit jacket and tie, unbuttoning the top few buttons and revealing his perfect stone chest. I gasped at his beauty as he returned to me, holding three photographs in his hand.

He laid them out in front of me and I gasped for breath again. All three were taken in the meadow.

The first one was of Edward and I, holding hands in front of Carlisle, facing each other. His skin sparkled and danced in the sun, but what shocked me was that mine did too.

The second picture was of me alone, when I first stepped into the clearing, again, my skin glittered like a vampires'. The looked on my face was of pure and complete shock. Whoever had taken the picture was standing directly in front of me, but I never saw a camera.

"Wh-Who took these?" I stammered.

"Alice. She printed them for me just a few minutes ago."

The third photograph was of Edward and I kissing. I stared at this one the longest, tears welling up in my eyes.

Edward placed his hand on my shoulder. "I told you that you belong by my side." He pulled me on his lap and I started sobbing into his perfect chest. He sat still, stroking the back of my neck softly.

I looked at him through wet eyes and he smiled, kissing my tears. "You should change." He smiled, getting up to give me some privacy.

"Um, Edward?" I said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't go." He smiled and walked back toward me.

"If you insist." He chuckled. "Alice has something for you to wear tonight at the party."

"Of course." I grumbled as Edward disappeared for a second, returning with a handful of clothes.

He laid them out on the bed and I could see that it wasn't so bad. A pair of tight fitting jeans and a pretty silk tank top.

Edward searched for something to change into while I struggled to unzip my dress.

"Need help?" He whispered, suddenly at my side. I only nodded as his cold fingers worked down my back. After the dress was completely unzipped, his fingers lingered at me lower back. I stepped out of the dress and turned to face him.

I shivered slightly and realized what I was wearing-or not wearing, I should say. I heard a low growl and felt myself suddenly thrown against something soft, the bed, I assumed.

Edward was on top of me, kissing from my stomach up to my chest, going in between my breasts, stopping for a second to kiss each one lightly, then up my neck, finally resting urgently on my lips.

I didn't even know what had happened until he flipped us over. I was laying on top of a fully clothed god, while I was mostly naked.

I worked with shaky hands to unto all the buttons of his shirt and quickly became annoyed. Sensing my frustration, Edward removed his clothes with vampire speed, all except his boxers.

"What…brought…this…on?" I said between kisses.

He let out a low growl again as he flipped me back over and pressed his cold body to mine. "You…look…absolutely…irresistible." He moaned, kissing his way back down my stomach.

I couldn't be sure, but I thought I heard Emmett's booming laughter three floors below.

I didn't care though because soon all this kissing was going to push me to my limit.

This time Edward didn't stop at my belly button. He worked his was down my right thigh and back up my left, pausing at the point where my legs came together.

I moaned softly but I knew he could hear me. My heart fluttered frantically as he looked up at me and his golden eyes seemed a shade darker. The colors swirled, seeming to blend golden iris and black pupil together seamlessly. He was deciding whether he could handle this or not and I mentally prayed that he could.

Apparently, he was also trying to gauge how I would take it. "Are you sure?" He asked, breathless.

I knew I wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence, so I just pulled his lips back up to mine.

Taking this as a yes, he pulled off our remaining clothes without breaking the kiss.

He paused once, only an inch above me. I never had a second to feel self-conscious about my body before thrusting my hips upward, hoping he would understand my hint. He did.

His kisses muffled a scream as he pushed his way in. _I must be in heaven!_ I was screaming in my head. For once, I wished he could hear my thoughts, wished he could know how truly amazing this felt to me.

I moaned in pure ecstasy as he released into me, and I heard him cry out softly as well, clearly trying to keep the noise down to avoid taunting from his family.

Not that it matter, with their acute sense of hearing and Alice's visions, I'm sure they all knew already.

He rolled over, laying beside me, panting for unnecessary air.

I looked down at his perfect body, astounded, trying to memorize every single inch of him. His pale, toned, muscular skin was flawless and smooth. I could not find a single imperfection on him, and looking at my own, I found many.

"Breathe." He whispered in my ear. I realized that I hadn't taken a breath since he pulled out. I took in a ragged breath of air, filling my lungs with his sweet scent.

He chuckled, pulling me close to him. I continued to take deep breaths, breathing in all of Edward.

I ran my fingers up and down his side. "You have no idea how good that feels." He whispered, his sweet breath causing mine to stop again. I didn't know whether he meant my fingers or what we had just done, but I was okay with it, either way.

I kissed his collar bone, working my way up his neck to his ear. I bit the bottom of his ear softly, but I got no reaction from him. Then I tried again, only I bit harder this time. He breathed in, obviously liking the act.

He rolled on top of me again, kissing my lips again. Just before I was lost in Edward again, there was a knock on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt," Emmett laughed. "But Alice says that Charlie and Renee will be here in half an hour. I don't think you'll want them to see…uh…that." He continued to laugh as he walked back down the stairs.

"Damn it." Edward swore, rolling off of me again.

I heard a whimpering noise, and I realized that it was coming from me.

Edward disappeared for a second and returned, fully dressed. I whined again as he helped me get dressed again.

**Next chapter will be posted by Thursday. Sorry it will take so long, but I need to catch up on school work. :) R&R please?!?!**


	12. Party

**Sorry its a day late. Busy with school and such :)**

**Chapter 10- Party**

"Can I come in?" Jasper knocked on our bedroom door.

"Sure." I said. We still had ten minutes before my family showed up for Alice's party.

Jasper opened the door with an armful of boxes, followed by Emmett. "All your clothes, books, CD's and anything else we could find in your room."

"Uh…thanks guys." I knew I would have to move all my things out of Charlie's house, but I had planned on doing it myself.

"Think of it as a wedding present, since you wouldn't let anyone buy you anything."

I told everyone that I would refuse any gifts. Especially from the Cullen family, they were already accepting me into their home and giving me the greatest gift ever: Edward, forever.

And I somehow convinced Charlie and Renee that I didn't need anything, and that they gave me the gift of life almost nineteen years ago.

"You really didn't have to do that." I said, looking at Edward. He was smiling. He must have known that they were planning it.

I moved to the boxes to open them. "No point in unpacking, love." Edward said, grabbing my wrists. "We're leaving in 2 days." He reminded me. "Besides, your party is about to start. Charlie is here and Renee and Phil will be here in two minutes."

"Right, well, thank you, Jasper and Emmett."

"Anytime, sis." Emmett hugged me. Jasper stood in the doorway, still unsure about his control around me.

Emmett and Jasper headed back downstairs and I went to follow, but Edward held me back.

"Angela and Ben couldn't make it." He frowned. I could never get a chance to say goodbye. "Charlie is going to tell you when you get downstairs, but I thought you should know now. Your reaction needs to be solid tonight, okay Bella? They think you're leaving tomorrow. This is it. This is your goodbye."

I nodded, tears welling up in my eyes. Edward pulled me close to him, wiping away the salty water with the pads of his thumb. We stood like that for a minute or so.

"Alice is getting impatient, lets go."

I groaned as Edward took my warm hand in his and we walked downstairs.

"We'll talk later, ok?" He whispered in my ear, smiling, as we reached the first floor landing.

My eyes scanned the room as my new and old family applauded us.

Charlie was the first to walk up to us. "Congratulations kids," he smiled a weak smile. He wrapped me into a tight hug and shook Edwards hand. "Take care of my little girl." He said before releasing his grip.

"Dad." I groaned.

"Don't worry, Charlie, I will." Edward smiled, wrapping his arm about me.

I smiled up at him as Renee walked up to us. Edward chuckled at her thoughts as she took in her surroundings. "I'll tell you later." He whispered in my ear, holding back another laugh.

My mom hugged me tight, releasing me with tears brimming in her eyes.

She looked at Edward, unsure whether she should hug her son-in-law too.

Smiling, he held out his arms, inviting her. I waited for her reaction to the temperature of his body, but she didn't seem to notice. It was then that I realized that he was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a thick sweater over it. All the Cullen's seemed to be wearing slightly thicker shirts to conceal their ice cold skin.

"Where's Ben and Ang?" Edward asked, obviously already knowing the answer. I suddenly wished he hadn't.

"Oh, right." Charlie looked up, drawn out of his conversation with Carlisle. "Bells, Angela sends her love and apologies. She and Ben had to head back to school for a night class. She says to call her when you get to Alaska."

"Thanks dad." I said, smiling to hide my disappointment.

Esme called Renee into the kitchen and Alice came up to us.

"You should go over and talk to Phil." She pointed to the couch.

"Yeah." Edward agreed. "He feels out of place and your mom has been staring at Carlisle since she walked through the door." He laughed again.

"What, what was she thinking about earlier?"

"Oh," He laughed again. "She slightly regrets marrying Phil, is jealous that you've married into such a…how did she put it? Beautiful and stunning…family. And she wonders if Phil would ever do a threesome with Carlisle."

"Ew." I shuddered, walking away. Alice and Edward were still laughing when I sat down next to my step father.

I had never really thought of him that way before, as a step dad. He had always just been Phil.

"Hi," I said, unsure of what to say.

"Hey." He replied. There's one thing we have in common, lack in communication skills.

I looked at the crutches leaning against the couch next to him.

"So…" I tried. "When can you walk on your own again?"

"Two weeks and I'm free." He smiled a half-hearted grin.

"Cool. What are you going to do after that?"

"Probably go back to coaching little league." He smiled. "I loved working with the kids. I can't wait for…never mind." He looked at me.

"What?"

"Nothing. Could you go get your mother for me?"

"Sure." I have him a quick hug and went into the kitchen.

Esme was teaching Renee how to cook. Whatever it was, it smelled delicious. I hoped that for Phil's sake, that she was taking notes.

They were talking about something and laughing together. Two mothers, beautiful in their separate ways. My old mother, with laugh lines and wrinkles, age clearly written in her eyes. And my new mother, her young, flawless, smooth skin never revealing her true age.

Renee looked up and saw me and her instantly stopped talking. "Hello sweetheart." She smiled and I wondered what the had been talking about.

"Do you need something?" Esme asked politely.

"Uh, yeah. Mom, Phil wants to talk to you about something. Wouldn't tell me what though."

"Excuse me." She said to Esme and she nodded as my mom left the room.

"Do you nee help?" I asked.

"Not really, but I can find something for you to do if you'd like." She still didn't look up from what she was making. It looked like some sort of chicken and my mouth watered.

I was so nervous all day that I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast.

"That looks really good."

"thanks." She smiled. "It's been so long since I've cooked. Will you taste test it for me?"

I thought about it for a second. Hopefully she was a better cook than my mother. I smiled and nodded.

Esme held out a fork with a small piece of chicken on it.

I bit into it, chewed and swallowed.

"It's amazing! What is it?"

"Honey mustard, walnut chicken. Edward found me the recipe online. It's really good?" **a/n: my dads gf makes this and it's SOOO GOOD!**

"Scrumptious!" I hugged her. "thank you for doing all this for me."

"Of course, dear." She hugged back, being careful not to hurt me. "Please go alert everyone that dinner is ready."

**Can't guarantee a day for the next chapter to be posted. Soon, I promise! i have just started it today, but college keeps me quite busy! I'll get it up ASAP i promise!! R&R PLEASE:)**


	13. Announcement

**Chapter 11-Announcement**

With full stomachs, everyone returned to the living room. Even the Cullen's put on a show by eating, though I need they didn't need to and probably didn't like it.

Edward squeezed my hand then let go. He moved to sit on the piano bench and I followed, as usual, sitting next to him.

Esme introduced him. "Edward wants you all to hear a song that he wrote, inspired by Bella."

"Eh-hem." Edward mocked. "I think it was you, Esme, who wanted me to play." He laughed.

All the Cullen's laughed at this and my parents stood still, confused.

"Sit, please." Esme led them all to the couch.

Edward smiled at me and I leaned up to kiss him. He obliged to my request, but stopped quickly.

"Isabella's lullaby." He announced as his fingers played along the keys.

The song sounded slower than usual, probably because of the presence of my parents.

When Edward was done, the room was silent.

Renee, Phil, and Charlie looked fascinated. Alice, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett looked normal, they had all heard this song many times before. Rosalie just looked annoyed.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked Edward quietly.

"He needed to step out for a but. He'll be back soon. The smell in here was starting to be too much for him."

"Oh." Instantly, memories of my last birthday flooded back to me. I looked at my unsuspecting parents. _If only they knew_, I thought to myself.

Esme started clapping, pulling my parents out of their thoughts. They clapped too, and I saw Jasper slip back in through the kitchen door, unnoticed by everyone but Alice and I.

He gave me a weak, apologetic smile and I returned it. _Poor Jasper_, I thought. _At least I won't be the only one struggling for control._

"Bella?" I heard Renee's distinctive voice behind me.

I got up and went to stand by her. "Yeah, mom?"

"Why didn't you tell me he could play like that? Think he'd be willing to give me lessons? I would pay him."

"Uh, mom, remember we're leaving for Alaska tomorrow." I reminded her. "By the time we get back, you'll forget that you even want to learn how to play." _And hopefully you will forget about me…_

"Oh, right. Speaking of which, when are you planning your first visit?"

At this point, everyone was listening to us. Charlie and Phil were waiting for my answer while the Cullen's already knew the truth..

"As soon as I can." I lied. "But it might take a while. It's far away, not all that cheap to fly home." Edward's face was grim, his lips pulled into a hard, tight smile.

"Oh." She looked disappointed. "Well, since I now have everyone's attention," she said, moving to sit next to her husband. "We have an announcement to make."

He took her hand and she took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm pregnant. Bella, You're going to have a baby brother or sister." She laughed.

"Congratulations!" Esme and Alice squealed at the same time.

My expression matched Charlie's almost exactly. Jaw dropped, I let my mouth hang wide open.

I quickly recovered my face, knowing she was waiting for my reaction. "Wow, mom. That's big news!" I managed, hugging her.

"This calls for cake." Alice cried, taking my hand and dragging me toward the kitchen. "You can help me. We'll be right back." She called to the others.

She must have thought something to Edward because he started to follow us but stopped short and went to talk to Phil instead.

**a/n: i know it's short, but the next one is longer, i promise...and finished :) soo! it will be posted by friday (giving me time to work on the next chapter, so i can again update more regularly:) )**


	14. Goodbye

**Before I begin, I would like to wish a HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY TO MY BEST FRIEND ASHLEY!!!!!!!!!!! I LURVE YOUUUUUUU!**

**Chapter 12-Goodbye**

Alice had made a chocolate cake, and again the Cullen's ate it somewhat grudgingly. Just like Esme's dinner, the cake was absolutely amazing.

"So, France." Charlie started a conversation with Carlisle.

"Yes. We went there on vacation a few years ago. Esme just fell in love."

"Don't you have a problem with the language barrier?" My mom asked.

"No. We both speak fluent French."

"Of course." Charlie mumbled.

"Will you be near Paris?" My mom asked. She always wanted to visit Paris.

"No. Actually, we prefer to stay in a small, quiet town. We will be in Marseille."

"Oh, wow." My mom actually sounded a little disappointed.

"But," Esme interjected. "If you want, you could always visit us there. We could take a train to Paris and make a trip out of it."

"That would me lovely!" Renee's face lit up at the thought.

I couldn't help but wonder what they would do if my mother ever decided to take them up on that offer since they weren't actually moving to France.

"Wow, it's late." Phil said. "Honey, our flight is leaving in eight hours."

"Yes, we have an early morning as well. Leaving at eight in the morning to start our drive." Edward announced, lying with ease.

Everyone stood up and walked toward the door.

"Bella, you know Edwards…uh…brothers packed all your things for you?"

"Yeah, dad. They told me. We were running a little short on time, so they helped me out."

"They were extremely quick. You must have started packing before."

"Uh…yeah. I did." I lied. I was surprised that they didn't take their time in order to keep Charlie from being suspicious.

"Well, kid, be sure to call when you get settled. Drive safe and have fun." Charlie said. He never was much for goodbyes.

I hugged him tight. "I'll call you, I promise. Be safe, dad. I'll miss you." The last words were rushed as I fought back tears.

He hugged back quickly before turning to Alice. "I'll miss you, too. Promise you'll visit when Bella does?"

"Of course, Charlie, I'll visit." She smiled, hugging him.

"And you." He turned toward Edward. He still acted coolly toward Edward. "Take care of yourself and visit when you can."

"I will, Charlie." He replied, shaking his hand. Edward was always too polite to my father for the way he was treated. "Take care."

With one last hug from my father, I watched him walk out of my life forever.

I couldn't think of him returning to an empty house, never being able to see him again.

Instead, I turned to my mother. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Goodbye sweetheart." She said, pulling me into a motherly hug.

"It's okay, mom." I said, patting her back. "keep me updated on the baby, will you?"

"Of course! I'll email you everyday."

"Well, that's great, but I will be busy with school, so I'll reply when I can, okay? Don't expect one everyday though."

"Oh fine." She pouted. "Call when you're settled. I love you Bella."

"I love you too, mom." I said.

With a hug from Phil and another one from mom, they walked out the door to their car. I stood in the doorway until their taillights were completely out of sight.

Edward swung the door closed and faced me. I buried my head into his shirt, staining it with my tears.

He picked my up and carried me back to our bedroom. He laid me gently on the bed, under the covers. He climbed in next to me, on top of the comforter. I struggled to pull the blanket out from under him, and with a sigh, he complied.

I continued to cry into his chest as he kissed my forehead and occasionally the tears.

After about an hour, I decided to try and speak. "That can't taste very good." I tried.

"What?"

"The tears."

"They taste amazing because they're from you." He smiled, kissing my lips.

"So, how was today for you?" I asked.

"Amazing." He grinned. We lay in silence again for a bit, listening to each others breathing. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, like so many times before.

I blushed scarlet. "I'm thinking about…earlier."

He looked at me with frustrated, confused, golden eyes. "Lots of things happened earlier, Bella. Would you care to be more specific?"

"I blushed deeper and Edward chuckled, running his fingers through my hair. "Before the party…" My voice trailed.

"Bella, you shouldn't be embarrassed to talk about it. Sex is a completely natural part of any normal relationship."

"Who said anything about our relationship being normal? A human and a vampire." I laughed.

Edward looked hurt. I put my hands on either side of his face and held his eyes steady with mine. "We're so much better than normal." I assured him.

I kissed him, expecting him to pull away, but instead, he allowed himself to lose control once again.

Panting for breath, Edward lay perfectly still with my head laying on his naked, cold chest.

I traced my fingers lightly over the contours of his marble skin.

"Sleep, my Bella."

"I don't want to sleep." I pouted.

"But you're tired, and we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

"Like what?" I said, still pouting.

"Like pack up this house. As soon as its done, we're leaving for Alaska."

"Fine, but I want to talk first."

"About what?"

I had to think about exactly what to say. I wanted to talk about our day, but I didn't want him to shut me out and tell me to sleep. "How…how did you manage to have so much control…you know…when we were…?"

He lay completely silent, not even breathing for a second. "Because the monster in me…well, it's hard to explain. It's kind of like the monster isn't even there. At least not the monster that thirsts for your blood. It's the monster in me, the man, that thirsts for your _body._" He ran his cold fingers along my back.

"How did it feel for you?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"You have no idea."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "Explain please."

"Well, as you know, I've been a virgin for one hundred and six years. So imagine, waiting that long, wanting it, but then again, not wanting it. I never wanted anything so intimate with anyone, and I know that if I had never met you, I would never have experienced this…" He struggled for what to say. "…This passion, this love. And dare I say, this lust." He added, running his finger tips down my side, slowly inching toward my hips once more.

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY MONDAY PEOPLE! its already done (aren't you proud?) but i'd like to finish chapter 14 first hehehe**


	15. Last Day

**a/n:Warning...this is another...uhh...heated chapter ;) Read at your own risk. P.S. This is my longest chapter so far...hehe. I am proud of myself :)**

**also, all you people rock cuz I have 156 reviews:) keep it up!! hehe**

**Chapter 13- Last Day**

I woke up to an empty room, literally empty, except for the bed that I was sleeping on. I climbed out of bed, dragging the sheet around me to cover my nakedness. _Was yesterday a dream?_ I wondered silently. It couldn't have been. I mean, I woke up with no clothes on, it Edwards room. _Edward_…Where was Edward?

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door. "Bella?" His soft voice sent shivers down my spine. Then I remembered, vividly, what happened the night before. Edward and I had made love, and though it couldn't equal up to the first time we had, earlier yesterday, it was still amazing and special in its own way.

I remembered moaning out Edwards name, followed by his moans of mine.

"Yeah." I replied.

Edward slowly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him. "How are you feeling?"

I couldn't answer. I didn't know how I was feeling. I felt different, and yet the same. He looked at me with utter confusion I told him this. "How could you feel different and not different at the same time?"

He walked over to sit on the bed and I followed. I moved to sit next to him, but instead he pulled my on his lap. "Part of me feels different, because of what we did. But then again, it feels normal." He still looked confused. "It's hard to explain, I guess. What about you?"

"I feel warm." Now it was my turn to be completely lost. My stone cold God felt warm? "Being inside of you…it's almost like your body heat transferred into me."

"Oh, wow. So, how does it feel to…uh…feel warm?"

"I haven't felt this way in almost one hundred years. I felt…almost human again." He admitted, and I must say, I was shocked to hear those words come from him.

"Now, come on. Alice needs your help with her closet. And I'm sure you want to a shower and some clean clothes." He chuckled, tugging at the sheet.

I slapped his hand away. "Not now, silly." I giggled.

He just smirked. "Really?" He said, dazzling me with the sweet, cool scent of his breath. He smiled his crooked, half smile and tilted his head to kiss me.

For a second, I thought about pulling away, but soon forgot about why. I wanted to experience all of him again and I didn't care if there was anything else that needed to do.

Suddenly, he pulled back. "Not now?" He laughed.

"Now." I breathed, pulling at the sheet that I had self consciously wrapped around my body just moments before. Edward's voiced chimed laughter as he stood up, still holding me in his arms. "What?" I whined.

"We have work to do, Bella. The rest of the house needs to be packed and I have a surprise for you tonight."

"Another surprise?" I asked, astonished. He knew that I hated surprises.

"Don't worry. It's nothing big, no money spent." I swear, he could read my mind.

I walked into the bathroom attached to his bedroom, with Edward following me.

"Mind if I join you?" He grinned. I giggled at the thought. "I've been packing all morning and I think I could use a shower too." I laughed as he lifted his arms and sniffed his arm pits.

"You are ridiculous! Do you know that? You can't sweat."

"I know." He laughed, hugging me. "I was just hoping that you would take that as an excuse to let me in there with you." He grinned mischievously and turned on the water. "Make sure that's not too hot for you."

I stuck my hand into the steamy water and sighed. Of course it was perfect. I dropped the sheet to the floor, took a deep breath, and climbed into the shower. I let the water wash through my hair.

"So, you never answered me."

"Huh?"

"Can I join you?"

"Oh, uh, yeah." I really wasn't sure how this was going to turn out. Faster than I thought possible, Edward was standing next to me, naked, with water running down his perfect body.

I closed my mouth, which I had let fall wide open and spit out the water that had dripped in there. He laughed at me as I tried to gather my breath. He pulled me close to him, rubbing his hands along my lower back. I wrapped my hands around his neck and let my body fit perfectly in his.

"Want me to wash your hair?" He asked, breathing in my scent. I was dumb-struck. I just stared at him, blankly. Instead of waiting for a response, he grabbed the shampoo and put a small dollop in the palm of his hand. I took a deep breath and realized that it was the same shampoo from my fathers house. Strawberry scented Swave. "It is my favorite scent on you." He smiled as he started massaging my scalp.

I had to admit that it felt amazing. He moved from rubbing my head to my neck and shoulders. He moved his fingers down my back, lower and lower, working at the tense muscles. Between the hot, relaxing water and Edward's fingers probing my skin, I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I let out a low moan as his fingers worked their way even lower, past my back. I turned to face him and saw hunger in his eyes. It wasn't a hunger for blood, it was the other hunger that he spoke about last night. The man inside him, the one that was hungry for my body.

I grinned and stood up on my tip toes to kiss him. He kissed back and I felt his hands slid down my stomach. Slowly, his icicle fingers started playing with my folds. I let out a soft, but satisfying moan.

Edward let out a playful laugh and covered my mouth with his free hand to silence me. My eyebrows lifted in confusion, but suddenly jumped when there was a knock at the bathroom door.

Panic flooded my face. Stupid vampires and their acute sense of hearing. No doubt, they all knew exactly what was going on up here.

Edward growled between clenched teeth, "What do you want, Emmett?"

Oh God! Emmett? I would rather anyone but Emmett. Bring on Alice, Rosalie, even Carlisle! But not Emmett.

I heard him laugh outside the door. "Esme needs your help. She says to…uh…take your time though." He laughed even harder.

Edward released a growl from deep in his chest. I could feel the vibrations with my hand over his still heart. I heard Edwards bedroom door close and Emmett's laughs become more and more distant until I couldn't hear them anymore. He must have still been cracking up though because Edward hadn't stopped growling.

I grabbed his member firmly in my hand to remind him what he was doing before we were interrupted. Suddenly his growl turned from one of annoyance to one of pleasure. I looked into his eyes and saw that the black pupils were once again blending seamlessly into the gold.

His lips twitched up into a grin as he resumed his task. I continued to pump him harder and harder as he found my special spot. We both climaxed at the same time and leaned against the ceramic sides of the shower, panting for breath.

"Wow…" Edward breathed.

"Wow." I replied.

I finished washing the shampoo out of my hair, feeling self-conscious with Edwards eyes traveling up and down my body.

I quickly shut the water off and found a towel to wrap around myself. Edward followed me out into the bedroom without even grabbing a towel. I turned around to see him in all his naked, God-like glory. I gasped. _How can…THAT…be attracted to me?_ I looked down at my less-than-perfect body.

Edward slowly moved toward me and pulled at the towel. I reluctantly let go when he released his sweet, cold breath against my lips. How could I resist? He ran his fingers lightly down my neck and across my collar bone.

"You _are_ perfect." He stated, kissing my lips lightly. My knees gave out from under me and Edward caught me in his cold arms. He held me against his damn chest. "What am I going to do with you?" He chuckled lightly.

Setting me back down on the floor, he kept his arms around me until he was sure that I wouldn't fall over again. He disappeared for a second, and before I could even complain, he was back, dressed in dark blue jeans and a tan sweater. He handed me a pile of clothes to change into. "I'll be downstairs when you are ready. Everything you need to should be in the bathroom." He pointed to the door. Smiling, he left the room. I fell back against the bed, dazzled by him once again.

After I got dressed, I went back into the bathroom. I hung the towel over the curtain rod and looked in the mirror. Brushing through my hair, I realized what Edward had picked out for me to wear. It was the same outfit that I had worn the first day that he had taken me to his meadow. Now that I thought about it, he was wearing the same clothes as well. I rushed through brushing my teeth and attempted to fluff some life into my damp hair with no luck. I put on my tennis sneakers and walked downstairs, closing the door on the mostly empty bedroom for the last time.

In the living room, Edward was taking apart the entertainment system at lightening speed. I could hear Rosalie banging around upstairs, screaming, "Why the hell do we have to leave, just because of _her._" And to think, I thought we were getting along. Edward growled, "Shut it, Rose." He didn't say it very loud, but I knew that she could hear his words.

"Bella, dear. Could you come in here?" I followed Esme's voice into the kitchen. "Alice is bringing things out to the moving truck. Would you mind finishing up the kitchen? I really must go pack mine and Carlisle's bedroom."

"Oh, yes. Of course."

"Thank you. There are plenty of boxes in the dining room. Here is a marker, just label each box 'KITCHEN'."

"No problem." I smiled, taking the black Sharpie.

Slower than anyone in the house, I took all the pots and pans out of the cupboards and placed them into boxes. And hour later, Alice came into the kitchen to help me.

"You're not done yet?" She teased.

"Very funny, Alice. Not everyone can run around at the speed of light."

"We can't either. We're just really fast." We both laughed. Oh, how I loved Alice!

"I'm almost done."

"Well, I'll get these out to the truck. The rest of the house is done." She chimed. She seemed to be happy for the change. I suppose when you've been around for over one hundred years, you tend to get bored quickly.

Alice took the boxed out in one trip while I finished off the last box. I turned around when I heard someone walking back into the kitchen. "Almost done, Alice."

"Alice?" Edward asked, his voice soft as silk.

"Oh." I gasped, jumping.

He laughed as he took me in his arms. "I hope you never lose you silliness when I change you." He whispered against my ear. I shivered.

He took the last box out to the car and returned before I could even blink.

"Time for your surprise." He grinned, taking my hand. We walked out into the living room at a normal pace. At the front door he scooped me up into his arms and held me close to his chest.

Expecting him to run, I buried my head against his chest and closed my eyes. A few seconds later, Edward stroked my hair. I looked up at him and saw that we were no longer moving. I looked around and saw that we were in the meadow. It was starting to get dark.

He set me down in the grass and I looked at him questioningly and he gestured towards the middle of the clearing.

There was a camp fire, lit, glowing orange. A few feet away from the fire, there was a blanket laid out in the grass. There was a picnic basket on the edge of the blanket. I smiled up at Edward and he took my hand and dragged me to the blanket.

"Alice predicted a clear night." He smiled and I got the idea that there was something else. "And a meteor shower." He said, kissing me.

**So, this is up early since I have a busy day tomorrow and instead of making you wait til late tomorrow night or gasp tuesday, I'll just post it now. hehe. Next chappie will be up by Thursday at the latest, depends on when I finish writing it. hehe**


	16. Meadow

**Thank you all for the AMAZING reviews! keep it up and I will keep writing. :)**

**Chapter 14: Meadow**

Edward had packed chocolate bars with labels written in some foreign language that I had assumed was German. He also pulled out a package of fresh strawberries.

The next thing that was taken out of the basket was a little metal pot.

"What are you doing?"

"I heard that chocolate dipped strawberries were romantic." He grinned. Tears started to well up in my eyes as he broke the chocolate into chunks and dropped it into the pan.

I screamed as Edward stuck his hand into the fire. "Relax." He laughed as he pulled out a scolding hot, red, flat rock. He set the pot on the rock and I watched the chocolate melt quickly.

As soon as the brown liquid was smooth and creamy, Edward took a big, red, juicy strawberry and dipped it into the milky chocolate. He offered it to me and I took a bite.

He started laughing hysterically and I couldn't understand why. I started looking around the meadow, wondering what he was finding so funny. Then I felt his fingers rubbing at something on my shirt. I looked down and saw a large glob of chocolate staining the nice tan sweater that Edward had picked out for me. He licked the chocolate off his fingers and I shivered at the sight. _Damn he's sexy, _I smiled.

"I don't know why you humans, girls especially, like this stuff. It's not bad, but it's really all that good either." Now it was my turn to laugh. He had chocolate smeared on his bottom lip.

I had to admit that it made him appear even more sexy. He turned to get something from the basket and came back out with a large tee shirt. "It's one of mine. I packed extra just in case." I was still internally laughing at the chocolate on his smooth, pouting lips.

He pulled my shirt over my head and threw it back into the basket. Before he had the chance to put the other tee on me, I pounced. I caught him by surprise and was able to knock him backwards. "What the…?" But he was cut off by me sucking the chocolate off his bottom lip.

He let out a low, seductive growl as I pulled at his sweater. He obliged and threw it in the grass. We continued kissing like that until I opened my eyes and realized that the burning hot pot was against Edwards shoulder.

"Oh my God! Edward! Are you okay?" I screamed.

"Huh? Oh." He said, realizing why I was screaming. "Bella, relax, I'm fine."

"But you said that fire can kill you."

"Yes, _fire_ can kill me, but that's just hot. I didn't even realize that it was touching me. I thought I was just feeling your body heat." He explained. "Don't worry, I'm not hurt. Now if _that_," he pointed to the camp fire, "Were to get out of control, I might be in trouble." He laughed, but I couldn't see what was so funny.

I suddenly lost the desire that I had before. I reached around for the tee shirt and pulled it over my head.

Edward laid back on the blanket, looking up at the clear, night sky. "Silly Bella." He laughed, pulling me down to lay next to him. I rested my head on his bare chest and followed his gaze into the stars.

Someone was shaking me and I didn't know why. "Bella, you're going to miss the show." Edward said quietly in my ear.

I sat up with sudden realization, I was outside, alone, with Edward. It was still dark out, but the sky was so clear that the meadow was filled with the moons glow. I looked at Edward and saw tiny facets of diamonds shimmering faintly in his skin. "Look up, my love." He whispered.

I looked to the sky and saw streaks of light fly through the black. "Wow. It's beautiful." I said under my breath. I had no doubt that Edward could hear me.

"I know you are." I looked at him and realized that his eyes never left my face.

"Don't you want to watch the meteor shower?"

"I've seen it before and I have a million lifetimes to see it again, but I only have a few short days to see you like this. Your skin is so warm, your heart beat is strong. Bella," Oh no, not this again. "Are you sure you want me to change you? Do you really want to give up this life?"

"Edward." I scolded. The look on his face told me that I didn't need to say anything else. He knew my answer, and he knew that it was final. "So," I said with a lighter mood. "When are we leaving?"

"Early." He grunted.

"Shouldn't we be heading back then?"

"No." Was he really that mad about me wanting to be changed? I couldn't believe it! Suddenly, his face softened. "I'm sorry, Bella. It's just…Well, we've been over this many times. I'm sure you already know my side of it pretty well."

"And you know mine." I pouted. I was not about to let him make me feel guilty for wanting to be with him forever. He got his part of the deal, I married him, now it was my turn. Instinctively, I looked at the diamond studded, gold band around my left ring finger. I lifted his left hand and traced the smooth gold band that rested on his third finger as well.

"Lay down, Bella."

"But shouldn't we really be going back to the house?"

"There's nothing there. Everything and everyone is gone. We're staying out here tonight." My face lit up in panic. "Don't worry, Bells, I'll keep you safe." He smiled, kissing my cheek.

I realized that he was still shirtless. It wasn't cold outside, the sky was perfectly clear. It was a comfortable August night, yet his skin was as cold as ice. I shivered, not from the cold, but from the thought of never really having human contact again.

Edward pulled another blanket out of the basket and wrapped it around me. How could he fit all these things in that little basket? To be fair, it wasn't really that small, but still, it seemed bottomless.

Even though it wasn't chilly, I accepted the blanket and rested my head once more on Edwards smooth, hard skin.

**Update will be by Monday :) I have a 4 day weekend so I can get ahead :) hehe**

**Also, please, PM me or send a review if you would like me to write Bella and Edwards first sex experience in Edwards pov :) lemme know if you'd read it hehehe.**


	17. Volturi

**Chapter 15: Volturi**

I woke up to stiff bones and faint sunlight. Somewhere there was a humming sound, that must have been what woke me up. I listened closer and I could hear a voice. It was singing something. It sounded so pure, so angelic.

My eyes flew open. Edward was sitting next to me, singing along to nothing. I was in the passenger seat of his Volvo.

"Good morning, sunshine." He smiled.

"Hi." I said. My throat sounded hoarse. I looked out the window and the sky was grey. The clouds looked at though they would open up and release hell on unsuspecting towns people.

"It started to rain. You were so sound asleep that you didn't even stir when I picked you up." I looked in the back seat and sure enough, the basket and blankets we sitting right behind Edwards seat. "Are you cold?" He said, reaching for the heat.

"No, I'm fine." But I was cold and that was betrayed by a series of shivers. Edward laughed and turned up the heat.

He still wasn't wearing a shirt. He laughed when I asked him about it. "Bella, look down." I looked at my own body and saw his tan sweater wrapped around my body. I could see the hem of the tee shirt under it. "You started shaking really badly when I ran, I couldn't get you to stop. Well, obviously, eventually you stopped. I was worried that you were going into shock or something." He looked concerned.

"Oh, well, here." I said, handing him the sweater. He laughed and put it on without even moving the car a fraction of an inch away from the center of the lane. "Edward!" I screamed. Again, he just chuckled at me. _Well, at least I'm entertaining,_ I thought.

"Go back to sleep, Bella. We have a very long drive ahead of us.

"How long will it take?"

"By nightfall." I looked at the red digital number on the dash, they informed me that it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"I can't sleep now." I yawned.

Edward laughed as he reached across me to recline the seat as far back as it would go. When he was satisfied with my position, he said, "Sleep, my love," and started humming my lullaby.

_Cheater, _I thought as I drifted into slumber again.

I was running away from something, but what? There were long red streamers everywhere around me. Children were running around with silly plastic fangs over their teeth. I pushed my way through angry people, through small, crowded streets. I looked up, expecting to be blinded by sunlight, but instead, the rays were blocked by tall buildings. I kept running forward, towards what? From what?

Then the sky went dark. I looked up again to see a full eclipse. The sun was gone and the streets were nearly pitch black. Children cried all around me and frantic parents screamed names of loved ones.

I stopped running and tried to figure out what was going on. Suddenly, an ice cold hand as hard as stone grabbed mine and started dragging me. I tried to scream, but the sound was lost in the crowd.

"Stop that screaming!" I heard a familiar voice. "If you ever want to see Edward again, you'll stop bringing attention to us."

The voice was familiar, but it didn't belong to any of the Cullen's. It was a voice that I had only heard twice in my life. It had a child-like ring to it, though I knew that it belonged to someone much older than any human. _Jane._ I panicked.

"Where am I? Where's Edward?"

"All questions will be answered in due time." This time the voice was different. It sounded older, much, much older. It had wisdom and age attached to it. _Aro._ What was going on? Now it wasn't Jane who was leading me through the black, chaotic streets, but Aro was gripping my hand in his papery thin hands.

I was still being dragged through the crowds as the sun came back again, but my the time the streets were light again, I had been pulled into an ally. Aro dropped into a sewer duct at the end of the ally, expecting me to follow.

I froze at the opening, unable to move. "Bella, I will catch you." His voice sounded far away. "Bella…Bella…Bella…Bella." The musical tone kept getting farther and farther away, more and more faint until I couldn't hear it anymore.

**a/n: to avoid questions that i know will come: no, Bella was not captured by the Volturi, she is having a nightmare in Edwards car on the way to Alaska. :) **

**im working on the next chapter. an emergency has come up and made it quite difficult to get ahead on writing. i will update as soon as i can, but please be patient and understanding. aka, no guarenteed update time. sorry folks. thanks for reading, reviewing, and adding me as favs/alerts. always makes me feel better even in the toughest of times. **

**Edwards pov of that chapter will be written and posted at the end of the story. thank you for wanting it :)**


	18. Drawing

**Chapter 16: Drawing**

"Bella! Bella! Wake up, Bella." Someone was screaming in my ear. The voice was angelic and musical. Anyone who sounded that beautiful shouldn't sound so panicked. Why couldn't I open my eyes? I tried again and I could see a little light peak through. "Bella?" The voice was filled with relief.

"Yeah." I sat up and looked out the tinted windows. We were pulled off on the side of the road somewhere. The shoulder was lined with a thick row of trees. "Where are we?"

"About an hour away." He sighed. "You were screaming and kicking in your sleep. I couldn't get you to wake up."

"Oh, I was having a bad dream." I said, my words slurred together with sleep.

"I could tell. What was it about?" He said, pulling back out onto the road.

He drove in silence as I recounted everything that had happened during my nightmare. His body stiffened when I told him about the end of the dream. The part where I hid in the shadows while the crimson-eyes fiends fed off innocent visitors.

_Fiends? _Had I really just said that? His eyes took on a look of sadness at my use of the word and I had to remember that he, himself, had once been crimson-eyed.

When I was finished, he just shook his head.

"I will never forgive myself for leaving you there alone. I will never forgive myself for putting you in danger like that. Somehow, I will make it up to you, I promise." He muttered almost inaudibly.

"Edward, it's nothing. Just a dream, that's all." I said, running my fingers up and down his right arm.

"Fuck." Edward cursed under his breath, his fists tightening on the steering wheel.

I looked around frantically, wondering what had caused the outburst. "What?" I asked, seeing no visible problem.

"I. Smell. Dog." He growled through clenched teeth.

We were only fifteen miles away from our destination now and I couldn't understand why there would be any werewolves this far north, unless… "Jacob." I breathed.

"Yes, it seems your mutt ran off to Alaska to escape everything. Guess he didn't go far enough." Edward replied in monotone.

We pulled up to a large log cabin. My jaw dropped and before I could close my mouth, Alice was swinging the door open, jumping. "Jeez Alice, you're going to take my door off." Edward joked. Obviously Alice had not seen anything about Jacob and Edward felt no need to alarm her.

She pulled me out of the car and embraced me into a hug.

"Can't…breath…Alice." I struggled.

"Oh." She said, letting me go but still holding my arm to ensure that I wouldn't fall. "Sorry. I'm just so happy that you're here!" She squealed, taking my hand and leading me into the house through the garage. I could see that Rosalie had already staked her claim here.

I looked behind me and sure enough, Edward was on my heals. "Tour time." Alice shrieked.

The first room was the living room. It was large and rustic looking. They had already furnished it with two couches, a coffee table, an entertainment system including the biggest television that I had ever seen, and Edward's piano.

The walls around the outside of the room were the backsides of the logs that surrounded the outside of the home, while the interior walls were painted a dark blue.

The carpet was lush and full. It was a beautiful burgundy color and went well with the walls.

"And, just for the human," she smiled at me, pulling me through a door at the end of the large room.

In the kitchen, Alice opened the fridge and cabinets to show me that they were fully stocked with food.

The variety ranged from Cocoa Puffs to apples and everything in between.

I laughed, "Alice, I don't plan on being human long enough to eat all of this."

She just glared at Edward. "Not if _he_ has his way."

I looked at Edward expecting an explanation, but instead he took my hand. "Let's take a look at the rest of the house, shall we?" He dragged me toward the stairs.

"What was that about?" I asked as Edward picked me up and ran up the stairs. When we got to the second floor landing, Edward put me down on my feet, keeping his arms around me until I found my balance.

"Nothing, darling. Don't worry." He said, grinning his crooked smile, dazzling me. "Follow me." He said, walking down the long hall way. The walls were paneled in wood, with the beautiful pictures that were once in Carlisle's study lining the walls.

I stopped to look at them, and Edward came up behind me. "Stunning, aren't they?" He whispered.

"Yes." I breathed back. Talking at a normal volume just didn't feel right in the presence of these marvelous works of art.

He tugged lightly on the hem of my shirt, gathering my attention. I turned to follow him. He stopped in front of the first door and announced that it doubled as Carlisle's new study and his and Esme's bedroom. The next door belonged to Alice and Jasper and the last bedroom in the hallway was Rosalie and Emmett's room. I looked puzzled at the forth door when Edward said that it was a bathroom, then turned my confused gaze towards him.

He chuckled lightly as he picked me up in his arms again. "Shh…" He quieted my obvious question with his lips. We kissed passionately and suddenly I felt his body jolt beneath mine.

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in a dark room. I looked around and saw a few small windows along the ceiling, but it was dark outside so there wasn't much light being cast into the small room.

Edward set me down on a thick, soft carpet and I felt my feet instantly sink into the fibers. I wiggled my toes around and realized that I wasn't wearing my shoes anymore. "It's amazing. I really do dazzle you, don't I?" Edward laughed, holding up my tennis sneakers and socks.

He flipped on the light and I gasped. The room was set up like a bed room and play room in one. Our bed was against one wall, and Edwards black leather couch sat on the wall across from it.

In the corner next to the couch was a brand new pool table. Along the wall across from the door was Edwards stereo, with half the wall designated to his CD collection. Resting the in middle of the room, about seven feet from the couch, was a large, plasma screen television.

I took a few steps into the room, dragging my feet through the plush carpet. I looked back toward the bed and saw that there was a key board on a stand at the foot of the bed.

"Compliments of Alice." Edward sighed as I ran my fingers along the keys.

I turned to look at him and saw the final detail in the room that I had missed. On the wall next to the door was a framed pencil drawing. I looked closer and saw that it was of Edward and I. Who ever had done it was extremely talented.

It was drawn from a photograph that I remembered Alice taking once. Edward and I were sitting in the grass, I sitting in front of him, a strong leg resting on either side of me. Edwards arms were wrapped around me protectively. We were both smiling and laughing. Though there was no color in the picture, I could see the color of Edwards eyes. I could see the texture in his hair and imagine the redish bronze color.

"A house warming gift." Edward whispered, wrapping his arms around me from behind and leaning down to kiss my neck.

"It's…" I was at a loss for words.

I looked at him and he looked hurt. He must have taken my inability to speak as a sign of dislike. "You…don't…like…it?" He stammered, his eyes looking very sad.

"No, Edward. I love it!" I exclaimed. _If only he knew!_ "It's beautiful! No, not _beautiful._ There aren't words that can describe it." I smiled, throwing my arms around him. He placed his hands on my lower back, unsure. I squeezed him tighter and he hugged back. "Did you draw that for me?" I asked.

"Yes. You inspire me."

"Edward, of course you know this, but you are amazingly talented." I swear, if he could blush, he would be right now. He looked down at the carpet sheepishly. I laughed and hugged him tighter.

**200+ reviews make me happy :) thank you folks!! another long chapter. still working on the next. no promised date. sorry folks. i promise, it will get interesting soon:) next chapter is a lemon**


	19. Limits

**Chapter 17: Limits**

After a tour of the rest of the house, Edward and I returned to the large living room. He sat down on the couch and pulled me into his lap. I giggled and kissed him passionately.

He returned the kiss urgently and I was the one to pull away. My face was bright red as I looked around the room, expecting our entire family to be watching us, but instead, I saw no one. "Where is everyone?"

"They all went hunting. It's been a long trip and they want to get the lay of the land." Edward said. I could have sworn I saw him wink.

"What was that?"

"What?"

"You winked."

"Nu-uh." He pouted like a little boy, confirming that what he did actually wink.

"Yes you did." I said.

"Did not." He said firmly, then tickled me, not allowing me to argue back.

I squirmed and wiggled in his lap and I saw his eyes shift color slightly. He stopped suddenly and brought his cold lips to my ear. "What do you say we christen our new bedroom?" I could hear the smile in his voice.

I didn't say anything, I just squealed as he picked me up and carried me back down to the basement that we shared with no one.

"You know," he started as we reached the door. "It might me extremely dangerous for you to be in the same room with me two floors below everyone else. Who would hear your screams in the middle of the night."

"Most likely all of them." I laughed. "And knowing Alice, she would see it all too." He laughed too, laying me down on the bed and running back to close the door.

"Just in case." He smiled, positioning himself on top of me, propping all his weight on his elbows.

I grinned and pulled him lips to mine. I kissed him like it was the first time, and like it would be the last. My fingers entwined themselves in his hair, gripping him to me with all my might.

He moaned slightly and suddenly, I was laying on the bed by myself. "Edward?" I called into the dark, my voice shaking a bit.

"Hold on, love." He said. I listened hard to his voice and breathing. It sounded strained.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, suddenly very concerned.

"I just need a minute. I'm sorry." I heard his voice travel from the bathroom next to our bedroom. I followed it and heard the shower running. Opening the door, I released steam into the room. "I'm so sorry, Bella. It's been a while since I've hunted and I was a little caught off guard by your scent and urgency. I'm sorry. Just give me a minute and I'll be okay."

"Don't worry about it, Edward." I sighed. I hated it when he waited too long to hunt. "You should go now. I'll be fine here."

"No, Bella. I will at least wait until tomorrow when they return. I'll be okay for tonight, I just need to prepare myself better." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I think I'm under control now. Do you want to join me?" He peaked his head around the blue curtain just in time to see the shock on my face.

"Are you sure you're okay to handle that?" I asked, unsure.

He didn't say anything, he just climbed out of the tub, leaving the water running, and wrapped his strong, wet arms around me.

"Edward!" I squealed, laughing. "You're soaking wet!" He didn't say anything as he pulled my shirt up over my head, revealing my white, now see through, bra.

Edwards eyes traveled up and down my body, eager with hunger. "That won't do." He stated, simply, as he removed my bra, jeans, and panties in one fluid movement. Before I knew it, I was shivering from his ice cold touch as he dragged me into the shower. "Much better." He moaned, pulling my lips back to his.

I pulled back quickly. "Edward, are you sure you're okay?" I asked. I really wanted this just as much as he did, but I knew that he wouldn't be able to live with himself if he hurt me.

He didn't respond with words as his cold hands made their way down my stomach and stopped just above my pleasure spot. He pulled me back into a kiss as his fingers did their magic to me, causing me to moan and shiver uncontrollably.

I could tell that this was satisfying him in more ways than one. I leaned against the wall of the shower and pulled him towards me. He removed his fingers and pushed up against me, never breaking the connection between our lips.

Without a word, Edward lifted my legs and wrapped them around his waist. Still against the plaster wall, I could feel him resting at my entrance. I thrust downwards the best I could in that position and cried out as he entered me.

He started thrusting himself harder and deeper, both of us moaning in unison. Suddenly, he stopped moving all together. He stood there very still, holding me tightly. I panicked, thinking that I had pushed him too far past his limits, until he turned around, shutting off the water and running into the bedroom, all without letting go of me.

"What was that about?" I asked as he through me down on the bed and positioned himself again.

"I believe I said that we were going to christen the bedroom, not the bathroom." He smiled, pushing his way into me once more.

I wanted to return the smile, but couldn't because I was overwhelmed with pleasurable screams and cries.

Edward and I let out one final scream in unison as we both climaxed and released everything that we had. For about two minutes, he didn't move from his position on top of me, and I didn't care.

After what seemed like an eternity, Edward moved me so that I was laying on the pillow. I looked at the digital clock and it read 3:30 AM. I gasped at how late it was and realized how tired I was.

Edward chuckled, laying down beside me. "Sleep my angel." He cooed as he started to hum my lullaby.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep in dreamland.

**Sorry its taking so long. thanks for being patient. again, no promise of the date of the next chapter but i can tell you that jake is coming up in the next chapter :) also, the chapters are getting longer and the plot is finally starting to build itself. less mushy (tho i do love mushy) and more actiony :)**


	20. Gift

**Chapter 18: Gift**

"Aw, come on, little sis." Emmett laughed. "Just as protection while we strong men are gone."

"Eh-hem!" Alice piped. "You think I can't take care of her?"

I was woken early the next morning by Edwards goodbye kisses. He was going off hunting with Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie, leaving Esme, Alice, and I to have the house to ourselves.

Emmett had bought a silver pocket knife and was trying to convince me to take it for protection, thus offending Alice's ability to keep me safe.

"I know you can take care of her, Al, but she should have it anyway." His booming laughter filled the living room.

Edward shook his head and pulled me into one last hug before he left out the door.

"Fine, I'll take it." I sighed after Edward left. I took the cold silver in my hand and slid it into my pocket. _In a house full of vampires, I can't imagine a situation where I would need a pocket knife for safety, _I thought. With that, everyone left the house except Alice, Esme and I. Alice and Esme had hunted the night before, while the boys got a look at the area. I had a feeling that Rosalie had also hunted with Alice, but she just didn't want to stay in the house and play babysitter all day, so she opted to join the guys.

The day passed slowly, all I could think about was Edward coming home tonight. He promised me that, with more control, we could 'enjoy' ourselves for longer. I laughed at the thought.

"What's so funny?" Alice chimed, sitting down next to me on the couch. I had been absentmindedly channel surfing for the last hour.

"Just thinking."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Yeah, of course I do." I sighed, leaning my head on Alice's shoulder.

"Maybe you should get some fresh air?" She suggested, standing up.

"Yeah, do you want to go for a walk?"

"Sorry, Bella, I can't. I'm helping Esme set up her bed room. But, if you want, there is a path right in the back yard that leads to a field. It's beautiful right now."

"Ok." I said, happy for a little time alone to think.

"I'll be watching." She smiled, placing a long finger to the side of her head as she skipped back upstairs.

I put on my tennis sneakers and stepped out into the fresh, August air. It was chilly, so I ran back inside and picked up a jacket. Alice predicted that it would soon be snowing, but I wasn't too worried about the cold because, hopefully, by then, I wouldn't feel it anymore.

I found the trail and followed it into the woods. The trees were very thin, and before I knew it, I was standing in the field that Alice was talking about. She was right, it was beautiful.

It was surrounded by mountains, and I could see the changing leaves on the lower half and the snow-capped peaks higher up. Closer to my elevation, the field was surrounded by trees filled with orange and red leaves. Alice was right, snow is on it's way.

I looked through the grass and saw that it was flawless, tall, and still a vibrant green. All except for one patch of grass that was a rusted redish color. It looked almost as if someone had had a bonfire right in the middle of the field.

It didn't take long to realize that it wasn't burnt grass. Red-brown fur swayed in the wind as I approached the massive wolf.

"Jake?" I asked, almost whispering.

His eyes opened, but other than that, he made no move to acknowledge that I was there.

I stopped walking when I was a few feet away. "Jake." I said again, louder and more confident. This time he lifted his head so that his eyes were level with mine. They boar into me with absolute pain and sadness.

I reached my hand out to touch his cheek, but pulled back instantly as a loud, long growl ripped from his chest.

**Alice's POV**

I panicked. I could see Bella in the field, watching as she took in the beauty of the mountains around us. But suddenly, she disappeared. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring up her future.

"Esme!" I screamed. I explained everything to her and she threw her cell phone into my hands at an almost invisible pace.

Within seconds I was talking to my brother.

"What do you mean she disappeared?"

"She just…I can't see her anymore."

"But…" His voice trailed. I knew what he was trying to say. If I couldn't see Bella, that means that there were werewolves nearby, which meant that she was likely to be in a lot of danger.

"Where did you last see her?"

"Walking in the field behind the house." I said quickly before the line cut out.

I sat still on my parents bed, tearlessly sobbing as Esme rubbed my back and assured me that it would be okay.

"I should have gone with her. Jasper said that she needed time alone to thing, that her emotions were overwhelming her, I thought a walk would be good. I shouldn't have sent her on her own." I continued to sob.

**Bella's point of view (where it left off with her)**

I looked around, scanning the trees just in time to see a white flash running straight for Jacob.

Before I could even get enough air to scream, Edward collided with Jakes massive body, causing the ground to rumble.

I watching in horror as they tossed and tumbled through the grass, ignoring my screams and cries for them to stop.

I gasped as Jacob sank his teeth into Edwards arm, tearing away the marble flesh that always seemed so immovable. Edward didn't even seem to notice, if he did, he didn't let that stop his fighting.

They moved impossibly fast for me to keep up with what was going on, all I knew was that Edward was hurt, and odds were, Jake was as well.

I scanned the area for something that might get their attention. Everything was happening so fast.

I put my hands at my sides out of annoyance and felt the small, cold object that lay in my pocket.

I pulled it out and flipped the blade open. It was small, only about two and a half inches, but it would do enough damage to get at least Edwards attention.

I held the knife high as more growls came from the battling men. With as much force as I could gather, I thrust the knife into my chest. I wasn't hoping to hit my heart, I didn't want to die, but I was hoping to draw enough blood to attract their attention away from each other.

All of the sudden, the snarls stopped. I stood still, watching them as Edward and Jacob both turned to face me and take in what I had done.

_Maybe it didn't work? _I thought when I didn't feel anything. I looked down and saw the flawless silver stained red as the blood pooled in my hands. I fell, but before I hit the ground, I felt Edward catch me and lay me gently on the ground.

"What do you mean this is my fault?" I heard him exclaim. He and Jacob must have been having a conversation where Edward was reading Jakes thoughts and responding out loud. "I'm not the one that broke her heart…Ok, yes, I did. But she's gotten past that…No, you filthy dog, you left this time…Yes, I know…"

Then I heard murmurs coming from Edward and I could only assume that he was talking to someone on the phone. _If only I could just lose consciousness._ I thought dryly.

I shuddered and cried out as the pain rippled through my body again. "Hurry." I heard Edward yell. "Bella, Bella, can you hear me? It's alright, Carlisle is on his way. Oh, God, Bella, why would you do this?"

I wanted to answer his cries, but I couldn't seem to get enough air in my lungs. "Yes, dog, he's on his way…No, there isn't anything I can do for her, he's the doctor…Yes, I have a medical degree, more than one, but Carlisle is the one currently practicing medicine…If I were to do anything now, I could kill her." I heard Jacob whimper at Edwards words.

My eyes fluttered open and I saw Edward leaning over me, his golden eyes lighter than ever. _At least he got to hunt, _I thought in the back of my mind.

Within seconds, there was a second set of icy hands probing the wound on my chest. I could hear other voices as well and wondered who else was watching me.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Carlisle said, grimly.

"What do you mean you're sorry? Isn't there anything you can do?" Angels shouldn't sound so sad.

"The only thing you can do is change her. And fast, too. She's lost a lot of blood. She didn't hit her heart, but she did get a major artery and I'm afraid that there is very little chance at this point of helping her otherwise. If you bite her once right now, right here, then we can carry her back to the house and you can bite her a few more times."

I heard Jakes growls grow more distant as he ran away from me again.

"Bella, can you hear me?" Carlisle sounded calm.

I could only manage a moan, but he took that as a yes.

"Edward is going to bite you. Bella, you will die if he doesn't." My eyes fluttered open again in approval.

The next thing I heard was Edwards soft voice in my ear. "Bella, I love you. This isn't how I wanted it to happen. I'm so sorry. I promise, I will never hurt you like this again. I love you."

And I felt his cold lips press to my throat as he broke the skin. Finally I lost consciousness.

**hope this lives up to your expectations :) im not done yet, i promise!**


	21. Senses

**Chapter 19: Senses**

I woke up gasping for breath. My entire body felt as though it was on fire. It was worst around my throat, my wrists, and my ankles. It also felt like there was a hole in my chest. I attempted to sit up, but felt cold, strong gently push me back down on the bed. I opened my eyes and saw Edwards, only inches above mine. They were pitch black. _How long have I been out? _I wondered silently. I couldn't seem to bring any words to my mouth, so instead, I gave him a grim smile and closed my eyes again.

"I'm so glad you're awake, Bella." A voice said. It sounded cool and crisp, familiar, almost, but with a different edge to it. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle standing at the end of the bed. _Why did he sound so different?_"You may notice that your senses are different, more alert, more acute to the things around you.

He was right. I could hear birds chirping outside and I could smell smoke in the distance. _Smoke?_ I looked outside and saw huge mushroom clouds of smoke rising from the field that I had found Jacob in. _Jacob…_ "What happened?" I managed through a sore, dry throat.

"Try not to talk just yet, Bella. I'll explain everything." I nodded and Carlisle continued. "You ran into Jacob in the field out there." He pointed toward the smoke. I looked at him, alarmed. "Don't worry, the smoke is nothing. Some people deal with anger in different ways. In the case of Jacob, he decided to burn a few trees. We've taken care of it. Alice saw you disappear and called Edward." He glared at his son. "Of course, he over reacted and attacked before assessing the situation." I looked at Edward and saw the shame in his eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I eased him a little by placing a shaky hand on his, he gave mine a light squeeze.

Carlisle continued. "Neither of them were hurt badly, but you, Bella, lost a lot of blood." _Blood? Why can't I remember that? _"You stabbed yourself in the chest; I'm assuming to get them to stop fighting?" I nodded. "Well, you missed your heart, but you were very close. Since you lost so much blood, there was no other way to save you. Edward had to bite you." I looked at him again and he looked as though he might cry. I tried to sit up again, this time no one stopped me. My head spun as I looked around the room. Alice was sitting in the corner, watching Edward and I closely. Other than that, no one else was with us. "I know you probably don't want to, but you will need to feed very soon. You will not be as strong as an average new born because you have less of your human blood left in you, but you will still be strong." He turned toward my husband. "Edward," he looked up. "You will need to keep a really close eye on her. Like I said, she's not as strong as an average new born." He silently nodded and Alice and Carlisle left the room.

"Why, Bella? Why did you have to stab yourself? I would have been fine, he couldn't have killed me, but you nearly did. If it was possible for me to have a heart attack, I would have." He looked so sad as he got up and walked to the other side of the room. Slowly, I stood up, attempting to gain balance. When I was sure I wouldn't fall over, I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him, nearly knocking him over. "Silly Bella." He sighed. "Looks like we have a lot of work to do."

"I love you." I said, my voice hoarse.

"I love you too." He said, leading me to the couch. I looked around the room again and realized that the lights were off, but I could see as if the sun was shining brightly in the room. "Now, what questions do you have?"

I thought about it for a minute. There were so many, where should I begin? "How long was I asleep?"

"The whole three days. I suppose technically, you have a few more hours, which is why you probably still feel the pain, but it is wearing off. You were lucky that you were unconscious for most of it."

"Most? I don't remember any of it."

"You were…brave…I suppose you could say. You hardly made a sound, but you thrashed around a lot. I never left that bed. You seemed to calm down when I held you, so I spent most of the time right there. I did have to let you go a few times for Carlisle to check on you, but I didn't like it."

I thought about that for a second. "Do you regret it?" He looked at me, confused by my question. "Do you regret biting me. Would you have rather let me die?"

"I would never rather death for you." He said, flatly. "I'm not happy that this was the only choice, but I am selfish and I would rather you a vampire then dead." I flinched at the word vampire. I knew I was changed, but it seemed more final when it was said out loud like that.

I nuzzled my face into the base of his neck and he drew small circles on the back of my head with his thumb. "Ready to hunt?" He whispered after a few moments of silence. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

**A little short, I know. I'm sorry people, I've been really busy lately and am trying to catch up on the story. Be prepaired, it might be a while until I get the next chapter up :)**

A few 'commercials' before I let you go :)  
first: I will be adding a Q&A chapter at the end, for all your unanswered questions.  
second: YOU SHOULD ALL READ MY BEST FRIEND, ASHLEY'S STORY :) Pen name: Dinkx and her story is titled: Kiss and Control. It's absolutely amazing! read it and review it and make me and her happy because you love me and my story :) hehe. now...GO! hehe.


	22. Blood

**Sorry it took so long and that its so short! I'll try to get working on it faster but there's a lot going on right now. Also, remember to read Kiss and Control by Dinkx. (its not a fanfic, just a story shes writing but its really good!) :)**

**Chapter 20: Blood**

I followed Edward out into the field, holding my breathe all the while. He held my hand and we walked slow for a while. He asked me if I wanted to run, but I knew I wasn't ready for that quite yet. When we got through the trees into the opening, I took a deep breath and caught the scent of something sweet. Edward looked at me, squeezed my hand and let go.

Before I could even think about what I was doing, I was running into the woods on the other side of the field. Within seconds I had covered over a mile of distance and thrust into the trees.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by the sweet, salty scent of animal blood. I quickly overcame a large elk and stopped short. Edward came up beside me and urged me forward, but I was hesitant. The animal was so large and I was a fairly small person in comparison.

Edward still didn't say anything, but one look in his eyes told me to go for it. I launched forward and crashed into the side of the large beast. It stumbled over from my force and fell on its side. Before it could regain balance or fight back, I sank my teeth into its neck.

It's flesh tasted dirty, but that taste was soon overcome by the sweet and salty flavor of his blood. I let the thick liquid fill my mouth and slide down my throat. I moaned as the animal inside of me was satisfied.

I heard his heart slowly stop and, with the final beat, I let his limp head fall back to the ground. I looked into his black, cold eyes and felt guilt build up in my stomach. I felt strong arms slide around my sides and lock together around my stomach.

I twisted in Edwards grip and looked him in the eyes. He looked back with so much love it was painful to continue holding his stare. I buried my head in his chest and sobbed tearlessly.

"Shh. It's okay." He soothed, rubbing stray strands of hair out of my face.

"I killed it." I sobbed harder.

"You had to. If you didn't, Bella, I would have."

"But…why?" I looked at him.

"Carlisle hasn't been very specific on it, but we think that the same thing that happens to a human when we bite and don't kill would happen to an animal as well."

"You mean a vampire animal?" I asked, curious.

"None of us has ever tried it. And as far as we know, no one in the Denali Clan has tried it either. We're not willing to risk what might happen."

I couldn't say anything, I just looked back at the elk, and, tearing myself away from Edwards grasp, sat down in the dirt beside it.

"I'm sorry you had to die." I said, closing its cold, black eyes.

"It's the circle of life, and death." Edward whispered. "We are grateful for all the animals who give up their lives to save those of humans."

I was satisfied with that, so I stood up and started walking back to the cabin. Half way back, I turned to face Edward. "You need to hunt." I remembered.

"I will. I want to get you back so you can clean up. I'll leave you with Alice and go back out."

"Will I ever see you hunt?" I asked slyly.

"Maybe." He smiled, leading me up the back steps into the house.


	23. Homecoming

_Sorry this took so long and i know its really short, but i'll try to keep updated a little more. college is quite busy_**  
**

**Chapter 21: ****Homecoming**

"Why is Edward scared to let me watch him hunt?" I questioned Alice as her and Rosalie pulled and prodded at my face and hair. "Ouch!" I squealed as the curling iron touched my cheek.

"Liar, that didn't hurt." Alice laughed and Rose and I joined in. Of course, she was right. The curling iron didn't actually burn me, but, seeing the silver barrel touch my pale, flawless cheek made me flinch.

"Answer my question, Alice." I scolded. I sounded much more official, my voice more stern.

"He's afraid that he will lose control." She mumbled. There was something I was missing here. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other, silently communicating with their eyes.

"What's going on?" My panicked voice was getting louder. "What aren't you telling me? Alice, what did you see?"

"It's nothing Bella, relax. I swear. You just need to give him time." Rosalie soothed. She was surprisingly nice, being very gentile as she pulled my hair into a twist.

"Fine." I pouted. "Why are you getting me all dressed up anyway?" I wondered, looking as the red dress hanging on the back of the bathroom door.

Ever since I walked in the door Alice swooped me up and started playing makeover. I could only complain, not able so say that she was hurting me because, well, I no longer felt physical pain like a human would.

"We're going to surprise Edward. He already knows to come inside and get cleaned up, but he doesn't know what's coming after that."

"He hasn't read your thoughts? I'm sure you've seen it." I giggled.

"We've been keeping our minds occupied on shoes and clothes. He tunes it out pretty quick." Rosalie laughed. I laughed along awkwardly.

"So what is this surprise anyway?" I asked.

Rosalie was the one to answer. "We have a little 'dance' planned for tonight. A Vampire Prom, I suppose you could call it."

I couldn't suppress a loud groan, which caused Alice and Rosalie to laugh hysterically.


	24. Vampire Prom

_Hey, this is your author speaking :) I hope you like this chapter, its a bit longer than my last one. It will start to get interesting in the next one, I promise. hehehe. I hope you like it. Sorry it's been taking so long but I've been at a bit of a writers block, and though all along I've known where I want the story to end, I haven't been able to come up with much of a way to actually get there, but I think I've finally made it to that point and will be closing this story up soon. Then I will work on another one that I started about Bella, so stick around and read that one too once I finish it :):)  
-Melissa _**  
**

**Chapter ****22: Vampire Prom**

I eagerly waited in my basement bedroom that I shared with Edward while he cleaned up. He was already in the shower when I was finally released from Alice. I peaked my head into the bathroom to see his clothes covered in blood and fur. Without saying anything, I quietly picked them up and put them in the dirty laundry basket and sat on the bed and waited for him.

"Oh, wow." He jumped, walking out into the bedroom wrapped in a white towel.

"Surprised?"

"I didn't hear you come in. I was wondering what happened to my clothes." He nodded towards the pile. "You're too quiet now, I can't hear you sneaking around." He was smiling my favorite crooked smile.

I stared at him with my mouth hanging open as he dried off and dropped the towel on the pile. He smiled wider and went to the dresser to get his boxers. After stepping into them I walked up to him and ran my icy cold fingers up and down his icy cold chest.

He didn't feel cold to me anymore. I sighed.

"What's wrong?" He tilted my chin up with his fingers, looking deep into my crimson eyes.

"I just…" I paused, trying to find a way to explain it. "You're not cold anymore. At least not to me."

"I know how you feel, love. You no longer have the warmth to make me feel alive. A heart beat to listen to…" He trailed off, pained.

I regretted him changing me. He said he didn't but I know he did a little too.

"Get dressed." I ordered, leaving him alone and running upstairs.

"Wait…" I heard him moan from the bedroom as I closed the basement door. I laughed and ran right into Emmett.

"Hey little sis. What's so funny?" My face turned bright red. "Aw, it's alright, you can tell me."

"You're brother…uh…he's getting dressed, I have to go tell Alice." I ran off, using my vampire speed, before Emmett could say anything else.

From upstairs I heard his booming laughter and Edwards screaming voice, "GET OUT! GET! OUT! OF! MY! ROOM! NOW!!!"

"What in the Devil's name was that?" Alice asked, stopping me in the hallway.

I think Emmett decided to check in on Edward while he was getting dressed. Apparently Emmett caught him…uh…doing something to himself." My face turned red.

I didn't think that had all happened, I knew it happened. I saw it even though I was two floors above them. Alice looked at me, skeptically thinking about what I had said.

"Hmm… Ok. Well, Bella, everything is set up in the back yard, bring Edward out when he's, uh… done." She winked.

I returned back to my bedroom to find the back wall punched through and Edward laying on the bed with his eyes closed.

"Are you ok?" I asked, a little scared. I knew that I was stronger than him, but I couldn't help being afraid.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, that hole wasn't there before…" I let my voice trail off.

"Oh, that. I'll fix it later. Where do we have to go?"

"Backyard." I said as I walked over to the dresser and put my wedding rings on my left ring finger.

"I was wondering if you were going to remember those." He smiled and I melted into mush. That beautiful, crooked smile of his was going to make my knees waver for the rest of eternity. I smiled at the thought of the rest of eternity with him. "What's so amusing?" He asked, bewildered.

"Oh," I blushed. "Nothing, just thinking about our first night together without real restrictions."

"And millions more after that." He smiled, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into a tight hug. I hugged back, feeling my stone hard body against his.

"We should be going upstairs now or Alice will be down here dragging us up in another minute." I made the statement sound like a guess, but in reality I knew that she was storming through the screen door on the back of the house and making her way towards our stairs.

Edward smiled and took my hand, letting me lead him upstairs to face Alice in the living room.

She smiled, happy to see that she didn't have to drag us out of the room, and told us to follow her outside.

The moon glistened against the decorations Alice had set up, and it made Edwards skin glimmer just slightly. As I was staring at his sparkling skin, I realized that he, and all his family, was looking at me in complete amazement.

"Bella…" Jasper's voice trailed off.

"What?" I looked at everyone. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

At that moment I caught my reflection in the kitchen window. My flawless skin blazed with light, as though there was a fire lit under my skin. I looked at Edward's reflection and saw only a few shimmering glimmers from the light of the moon.

"Wh- What's happening?"

Everyone stood in silence. Finally Carlisle attempted an explanation. "It appears to be that your skin reacts to the moonlight like ours reacts to sun light. I wonder if you would be ok in the sun then? Edward, did you notice anything when you took her hunting?"

"It was too cloudy and we were in the trees most of the time."

"Right, well tomorrow should be a sunny day. Bella," He turned to me, "tomorrow we will explore your powers and anything else that might make you different from us."

If he had intended to say anything else, it was drowned out by the music that Alice had picked out for the night. We all danced with each other. First the couples all danced together then we switched around so that everyone danced with everyone else at least once.

When I came to Alice, she danced close to me. "I think I know what your power is." She whispered in my ear, smiling. I looked around, knowing that even with the music, at least one of the other vampires would have heard her. I saw Edward looking at us, he was dancing with Esme but all his attention was on listening to what Alice was saying to me.

"What is it?"

"You can zone in on a single person, well, vampire, I don't know about humans yet, and know exactly what they are doing, what they plan on doing, and everything about them."

"But how does that relate to what I was as a human? I thought that was where the powers came from."

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out."

"What are you two talking about?" Edward asked, coming up behind me.

I turned to face him, "Like you don't know." I smiled.

"May I have this dance?" Edward asked, taking my hand and bowing. I took a second to listen to the song that was playing and smiled. I'll Be, by Edwin McCane.

"Absolutely." I bowed back.

"Silly Bella," Edward said in a mocking tone. "Girls are supposed to curtsy, not bow."

"Oh," I giggled, curtsying. "Is that better?"

"Much." He replied, pulling me close to him and twirling me through his family in an elegant dance. I was amazed that I was able to keep up with him without putting my feet on his, but it was effortless.

Maybe I wasn't clumsy anymore now that I was a vampire…or maybe not. Just as the thought past my mind, I tripped over Emmett's leg and landed on my face. It all happened too fast for even Edward to stop and before I knew it everyone was looking at me.

I stood up and smiled, causing every member of my family to laugh hysterically.

"Same. Old. Bella" Emmett managed between fits of laughter

I looked at Edward and he instantly stopped laughing. "What is it?" I asked, bewildered.

"You're blushing!" He said, astounded. Everyone else stopped laughing and looked at me too.


End file.
